Soul Mate
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo is a boy with an overactive imagination and thinks he is a neko. When an exchange student comes to his school he at first doesn't like him. But what happens when he wants to join his game? Multiple pairings probably.
1. Chapter 1: Grimmjow

Summary: Ichigo is a boy with an overactive imagination and thinks he is a neko. When an exchange student comes to his school he at first doesn't like him. But what happens when he wants to join his game? Multiple pairings.

Delicate smells woke the sleeping cat, it's eyes still closed as it rose from it's windowsill, it's eyes finally slitting open. Orange fur rustled as a thin body was shook from the stiffness of sleep, long claws extending before retreating back into white paws. The slender body coiled back, hind legs pushed tight against its backside before it leaped into the air. In a puff of dark red smoke the small slender cat morphed. A slender, frowning boy walked from the red smoke cloud, sighing as he headed out of his room.

His body was clad in a tight black shirt and dark purple skinny jeans, white socks covering his long feet. His hair was spiked in all directions, colored a bright orange like an orange crayon. He jogged down the stairs, ducking with a grunt when a foot came flying for his face. His father flew over his head, smashing into a wall with a yelp.

"Ichigo! As fast as ever!" his father's muffled praise tore an irritant sigh from his throat, Ichigo continuing to the kitchen. His sister's Karin and Yuzu sat at the table, Karin's rough features displaying the same frown he adorned. Yuzu was as bright as ever, turning her head to give her big brother a large smile.

"Ichigo you're going to be late so hurry up and eat!" Yuzu chirped, Ichigo giving her a small smile he seemed to only really reserve for her. She reminded him so much of their deceased mother, her looks and attitude. He wouldn't be surprised if she was her reincarnation.

He ate quickly and went back up stairs, avoiding another kick on the way. He closed his bedroom door and dressed into his uniform for school, looking at himself in the mirror.

This was going to be a long day.

The day went about normally. Nothing was out of out place in this small town he called home. He went to school, did his work, and passed a surprise quiz. It was the everyday routine.

It tired him.

He sat back, tapping his pencil against the desk with a frown, looking out the window he sat next to. The wind blew softly, the leaves on the awakening tree outside his classroom dancing, a leaf pulling away from the rest. It flew away in small circles, Ichigo sighing.

"Class!" Their teacher yelled to get their attention, Ichigo looking to the slim woman.

"We have a new student who just came in today. He's an exchange student from America so treat him nicely," their teacher ordered, Ichigo losing his interest. He was about to look out the window again but stopped, his eyes widening slightly.

Blue. Ichigo stopped tapping his pencil.

A tall boy who looked like he could be in college walked and stood next to their teacher, his blue eyes not locking with anyone's in particular but still freezing everyone in place. Blue hair was spiked on his head, his jaw the most perfect of structures, something guys like him wished for. He towered over their teacher, a small smirk that almost seemed smug on his lips. His skin was a tad tan but not overly so, almost perfectly hugged by his tight school uniform.

He had broad shoulders and a slim and almost visibly muscular torso. He was a man of many females fantasies and though no one would admit it, many boy's wet dreams.

Ichigo gulped.

With the small movement those ice cold eyes locked on him, Ichigo's frown deepening when his stomach twisted. He looked away but those eyes never left him. Their teacher introduced him, Ichigo furrowing his eyebrows at his obscured name.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

To him it sounded ridiculous, but when he looked back to the blue haired exchange student, he found it fit him.

It sounded violent and freaky, sending shivers up everyone's spines. With that smug smirk Ichigo knew the boy knew the effect he had on everyone in the class.

His hand tightened around his pencil. He wanted to punch that smug smirk off his face. Despite holding power, he looked and seemed arrogant, self consumed, and obnoxious. That pissed Ichigo off.

His luck was proved to be shitty that day because he was told to sit in the empty desk next to him, Ichigo wincing as he sat down next to him. He didn't want him near him, he would rather have his throat slit.

He ignored him to the best of his ability, his eyes concentrated on the tree outside, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Hey?" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, a scowl on his sharp features.

"What?" Ichigo hissed, the ignorant exchange student's smirk widening.

"What's your name?"

Ichigo was stuck with the exchange student for the rest of the day because they had all of the same classes, his patience thinning quickly.

Lunch came and rolled by, Grimmjow staying by him and getting to know all of his friends.

When the bell signaled for dismissal he was quick to leave, going to the tree he had saw outside his classroom.

He climbed high, and in a puff of smoke his form morphed into that of a cat. He rested his head against the rough park, his eyes lidded lazily. The grass surrounding the tall tree shifted and rustled with the soft breeze that blew against his face and played with his hair, his eyes closing.

He breathed in deeply, a sweet scent entering his flared nostrils. He opened his eyes.

"Ichigo."

His lips pulled down into a frown.

Grimmjow stood beneath his tree, a smirk still ever present on his lips.

Ichigo sat up, his body engulfed in the red smoke, coming away from it as he jumped down to the ground as human.

"What do you want? Why do you keep following me?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow tilting his head to the side.

"Because I can," he said simply, Ichigo hissing angrily at him.

His smirk pulled into a smile.

"Why do you hiss at me?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo caught off guard.

Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm a neko," he told him cautiously, knowing not everyone understood his way of seeing things.

Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You got a problem with that?" he hissed, Grimmjow raising his hand, shaking his head.

"No," he chuckled, clearing his throat before setting his humor filled eyes on Ichigo's offended body posture.

"Can I be one too?"

Ichigo was caught off guard, staggering back a step. He kept getting caught off guard and it was starting to intrigue him, tilting his head to the side. Unlike most people, he couldn't understand or know Grimmjow's actions before he did them, putting on a thoughtful face.

Should he?

"If I say yes... Then you have to be my apprentice," Ichigo finally replied, Grimmjow smirking.

"Why?" he asked, Ichigo giving him an it's obvious stare.

"You don't know how to be one," he said simply, Grimmjow looking to the tree behind Ichigo.

He walked up to it, jumping up into it. A puff of blue smoke engulfed his body, Ichigo gaping as blue eyes stared down at him.

"How's this?"

Ichigo laughed at the blue furred panther that stared down at him, it's lean body rippling with muscle as it rested on the branch it balanced on.

"That's amazing!" Ichigo laughed, hopping up into the tree on the other side, his body engulfed into a puff of smoke. He wasn't even close to being as big as Grimmjow, more of a mere house cat rather than a large predator.

"How did you know how to do it?" Ichigo asked as he rested on his branch, Grimmjow only smirking. In his cat form it was rather intimidating, Ichigo turning onto his back, balancing his body's weight on the slim branch.

"It's a secret," Grimmjow said with a wink, Ichigo snorting. He didn't mind his presence too much then.

"You're still my apprentice," he told him, Grimmjow raising his head, his eyes holding something that made Ichigo feel uneven and his face hot.

"I could always teach you something," he said lowly, Ichigo blushing to the point you could almost see his fur turn a tad red.

Even though they weren't supposed to, they stayed there and talked about everything under the stars till they were ordered to leave by a grumpy janitor. They turned back into their human forms and left quickly, Ichigo running home as his mood was considerably lightened.

After many years of being called insane and weird, there was finally someone who was like him.

He ran into his home only to be kicked in the face by his dad. His head connected with the floor with a loud thud, his teeth grit as pain shot down his spine. His mood soured quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Burrito

Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm not going to lie, I used to believe I was a dog. So when I thought back to it and the bunch of neko stories about Ichigo, I was like… It shall be written!

Saturday. Ichigo was bored. He had forgotten to get Grimmjow's number. Ichigo slouched in defeat.

He sat on his windowsill in cat form, his eyes looking down to the street.

His father had left on an appointment, Karin left to play soccer, and Yuzu had gone to a friends house.

Ichigo was the only one in the house. And he was bored.

He sighed.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" His teddy bear Kon asked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders.

"None of your business Kon," Ichigo muttered, the annoying bear starting to whine about how he didn't care about him. Ichigo raised his head, looking to the bear.

"You never pay attention to me or care enough to wash me! You are me-"

Ichigo put the pillow over his head.

He sighed, smoke rising from his human body as he drowned out Kon's muffled yells. Though he could talk he couldn't move, making it hard for him to remove the pillow. If he could move, Ichigo felt slitting his throat would have been necessary.

He left his room with a permanent frown on his lips, grunting in annoyance as he jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets for something to eat, his cat tail appearing in a puff of smoke, twitching back and forth in annoyance. When it proved to be useless his tail disappeared, Ichigo leaning against the counter with a disappointed scowl.

He looked to the clock on the wall. It was pushing twelve, Ichigo once again sighing.

An idea popped in his mind. He scrambled up stairs and got dressed in a pair of gray skinny jeans with pale black stains on the thighs, and a white shirt with black sneakers, grabbing his wallet before scurrying down stairs.

A burrito. That was what he craved at the moment. There was a burrito place not far from his school, Ichigo slamming and locking the front door behind him.

He fast walked to his school, a determined frown set on his sharp features. His hips swayed softly in an effort to balance him so he wouldn't trip over his own feet at this pace, Ichigo breaking into a light jog when he felt he was taking too long. His stomach growled and that made him break out into an all out sprint, his mouth watering when he could smell the faint scent of beef.

"Ichigo!"

His feet planted into the ground, dirt and loose rocks rising into the air as he stopped completely, panting as he turned around.

He tried to not smile in joy when he saw Grimmjow jogging to catch up to him.

Grimmjow smirked down at him when he finally caught up, Ichigo's frown still present though his pants had died down too deep breaths.

"Why were you running?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shrugging, his frown easing in intensity.

"I was heading to a burrito place close to our school," he replied, Grimmjow falling in step next to him as he continued his adventure.

"What's it called?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo glancing towards him before back ahead of him, dodging a pole.

"It's called Jalapeno's," he replied, Grimmjow's smirk rising into a smile. It made Ichigo feel uneasy, but not in a bad way. That confused him.

"It sounds like a burrito place I had back home," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, Grimmjow nodding.

"It moved though, but I know for sure their burritos could never be beaten," Ichigo laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows, punching his shoulder before taking into a sprint when he saw the red Jalapeno's sign.

Grimmjow smirked as he chased after him, the race that had started lightening both of their moods. Ichigo pushed himself hard when Grimmjow almost passed him, a determined smirk on his own lips.

It was fun to have someone who would play his games and didn't criticize him, Ichigo chuckling breathily as he stopped first in front on the tall building.

Grimmjow stopped next to him, panting with a huge grin.

"I let you win," he claimed, Ichigo rolling his eyes before pulling open the door and walking in.

The smell that invaded his nostrils made him drool, the people who were sitting down at eating ignoring the two, talking amongst themselves as they ate their burritos. Here, everyone knew each other, and since Ichigo was a regular he got discounts whenever he came here.

Urahara, the restuarants manager turned like he knew it would be him, a big smile gracing his thin lips.

"Ichigo!" he chirped, Rukia, the cashier looking up from the money she was counting for a customer, blushing a deep red.

Ichigo gave her a small smile. She had a crush on him but he only ever saw her as a younger sister. He had told her this but, he guessed things were never going to change.

He signaled for Grimmjow to follow him, going up to Rukia just as someone left with their receipt.

"Hi I-Ichigo," she said nervously, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked him, Grimmjow looking away from the short girl to the menu.

"I'll pay so just pick something," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking to him.

"Okay then the super burrito with everything and beef," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding.

"I would like the same but with no guacamole," Ichigo ordered, Rukia nodding.

"That will be $13.56," she told him, Ichigo nodding before taking out his wallet, taking out fourteen.

"Just keep the change," he told her, Rukia nodding.

The receipt came out slot and she tore it off, handing it to Ichigo.

"It will be ready shortly," she told them, Ichigo giving her a dashing smile before he and Grimmjow walked to a table, sitting down with shit eating grins.

"Why no guacamole?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo scrunching up his nose.

"I have never liked it. My dad told me that whenever he got me something with guacamole, I would throw it across the room," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow chuckling.

They talked for a few more minutes before Rukia walked over with their order, giving them both a small smile before handing Ichigo the bag containing their meal.

He gave her a thankful smile before looking back to Grimmjow.

"Do you want to eat inside or outside?" he asked him, Grimmjow pointing outside.

"I wanna eat at the park close by," he informed him, Ichigo nodding his head before standing up, Grimmjow doing the same.

They left and went to the park, talking about whatever came to mind.

Ichigo handed Grimmjow the bag when he saw a tall tree, running up to it and jumping, grabbing a low branch and swinging his body up, chuckling when he landed on the branch on his feet, his hands gripping the sturdy branch. Grimmjow grinned up at him, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders as he straddled the branch.

"I want to eat up here," he told him, Grimmjow sighing before taking out his burrito that was labeled no guac, tossing it up to him.

Ichigo caught it, holding it close to his chest when he almost fell.

"Why don't you come up?" he asked, Grimmjow sitting with his back to the tree, looking up to him.

"I actually like my balls to hang, not be squished against rough ass bark," he told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

No doubt it was uncomfortable, but it was endurable.

"And plus, I can't hold a burrito and climb at the same time," Grimmjow put in, Ichigo smirking.

They ate in silence after that, Ichigo staring up at the sky as he rested against the trees middle, Grimmjow humming a tune as he watched the different cars pass by.

Ichigo finished his burrito first, crumpling up his aluminum foil and looking down to Grimmjow.

He smirked.

He threw it down at him but gaped when he caught it.

Grimmjow brung the foil into his vision, looking up to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't me!" Ichigo said innocently, climbing up higher in the tree when Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow grinned, putting his unfinished burrito back in the bag before jumping up into the tree.

Ichigo yelped and climbed faster, switching into cat form in a puff of smoke. He maneuvered better and went faster, looking down when he couldn't go any higher unless he would fall due to the frail branches.

He chuckled nervously when he saw Grimmjow not far behind him in panther form, a large grin looking snarl on his face.

Ichigo hissed at him, jumping down to a branch.

Grimmjow tried to follow him but he was too big, Ichigo jumping down to the ground on all fours, his body engulfed in smoke.

A huge grin was set on his features when he ran out from the smoke, Grimmjow jumping down from his high position, his boy engulfed in smoke in his decent, touching the ground as a human.

He ran after Ichigo who was sprinting for his life, laughing out loud when he got to the playground, making a sharp turn in the bark, running up a slide, yelping when Grimmjow almost caught his ankle.

He stood on the playground's main frame, panting as he looked for a place to run, taking a step back when Grimmjow got up on the playground, an intimidating though playful grin stretching his lips.

Ichigo hissed at him, Grimmjow growling back.

Ichigo took a step back.

Grimmjow ran forward, Ichigo yelping as he slid down the slide he just ran up. Grimmjow jumped over it, scaring the living god out of Ichigo when he landed right in front of him, a large shit eating grin on his face.

"Boo," he growled, Ichigo grinning.

"I give," he finally said, Grimmjow taking a step back and straightening up.

He was bout to say something but someone called Ichigo's name.

Grimmjow frowned when an orange haired girl ran up to them, taking a step back when she gave Ichigo a hug.

"Orihime I can't breathe," Ichigo gasped, Orihime pulling away with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I just missed you because I haven't seen you in a while, since I have been out sick of course," she claimed, looking to Grimmjow like she just noticed his presence.

"Who's this?" she asked, Ichigo getting up from the slide and dusting himself off.

"This is Grimmjow, he's an exchange student from America," Ichigo told her, Orihime's previous smile returning.

"Oh, so you are the new student everyone has been talking about," she said with a dreamy sigh, Grimmjow blushing lightly as he backed up, looking to Ichigo with an almost helpless look to his eyes.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What was wrong?

He looked to Orihime, smiling.

"Don't you start work in an hour?" he asked, Orihime's eyes widening in realization.

"I do! Oh my!" she gasped, turning and running away, waving over her shoulder.

"Have fun, Grimmjow and Ichigo!" she yelled over her shoulder, Ichigo rolling his eyes before looking back to Grimmjow.

"What was that about?" he asked him, the tall blue haired man shrugging his shoulders.

"She scared me."

Ichigo stopped breathing. Than he burst out laughing.

"Wha! Wha!" he gasped between laughs, falling back against the slide and holding his sides.

"It's not funny!" Grimmjow snapped but soon he was laughing with him, Ichigo wiping away a tear.

"What's so terrifying about her?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking away with a frown.

"Her breasts," he replied, Ichigo raising an eyebrow, generally intrigued now.

"What? Are you gay or something?" The curt nod Grimmjow gave him surprised him.

Ichigo sat up, more serious now.

He was actually gay?

It wasn't like he had a problem with it, but it wasn't something you heard everyday around here. Society around here wanted all to believe it was normal, just like any other in japan.

"Oh. Well how long have you.. you know.. Known?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow who was sitting on the bark sighing.

"Since I was six," he replied, Ichigo nodding with a hum.

"Do I have to stop being a neko because of this?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head no.

"You have no control of how you turn out. If that wasn't true we wouldn't be neko's, would we?" Ichigo pointed out, Grimmjow looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled, Ichigo slapping his shoulder.

"Cheer up! But seriously, how can her tits be terrifying?"

That question caused another chasing game, Ichigo once again giving in when he was cornered.

They both collapsed on the grass, panting from exhaustion, Ichigo looking to the sun that was already threatening to go down. He frowned.

Why did time have to go by so fast?

He looked to Grimmjow who laid with his eyes closed, looking rather peaceful and comfy.

Ichigo looked around, grabbing a small branch and throwing it at his chest.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, darting to him.

"What's your number?" Ichigo asked before he could start another chase, Grimmjow pursing his lips.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, Ichigo shrugging.

"Because I asked," he said simply, Grimmjow chuckling before sitting up.

He handed Ichigo his phone since he had forgotten to bring his. He put in his number and name, Grimmjow snapping his phone shut before looking to the sky.

"We should be going now," he muttered, Ichigo frowning.

He didn't want too.

He got up with a sigh anyway, dusting himself off.

"Call me soon?" Ichigo told him, Grimmjow nodding his head before giving him a wide smile.

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow but I'll see you monday," he informed him, Ichigo trying not to frown at the news.

"Okay, bye," he said before taking into a jog towards his house.

He was looking forward to his call.

Author's note: I go the playground scene from a dream I had about my mom and dad.

R.I.P dad


	3. Chapter 3: Text

Chapter 3

Ichigo sat at the table downstairs, watching Karin and their father argue about what meal they were going to have tonight, Yuzu looking lost as she tried to think of which one to consider.

He looked down to his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate against his hip, taking it out and flipping it open.

'Hey.'

He smirked at the text with the unknown number, having a feeling of whom it was.

He played dumb.

'Who is this?' he texted, looking up to Karin when she tried to drag him into their argument.

"What should we eat?" she asked irritably. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not that hungry, but spicy noodles sounds nice," he replied, Karin throwing her hands up in the air and his dad sighing.

"You always eat that, it's not healthy Ichigo!" Yuzu gasped, Ichigo grinning sheepishly.

"Um," he mumbled when his phone vibrated again, standing up from his seat.

"Ima go upstairs, you guys decide on something edible to eat," he told them before going upstairs to his room, leaving his door open ajar for when they would call him.

He sat on his bed, opening the message.

'It's Grimmjow,' it read, Ichigo chuckling because of how he read it in his head.

"You got some issues," he heard Kon say, turning around and frowning when he saw him sitting up against the bed frame.

"Who took the pillow off your head?" he asked with a scowl, Kon beginning to whine about how he wasn't able to breathe.

Ichigo thought about shoving him the dryer but looked back to his phone.

'What's up?' he texted before looking to Kon with a dark scowl.

"C-Come on Ichigo," Kon stuttered, his arms twitching but unable to move.

"We are best buddies, right?"

Ichigo sighed as Kon yelled and screamed in his grasp, walking down the stairs with heavy stomps.

He stopped a few steps from the ground floor when his phone vibrated, taking it out from his back pocket and opening it.

'The sky,' it read, Ichigo rolling his eyes. A second one came almost immediately after.

'Nothin much really,' it read this time, Ichigo sighing.

'Have you ate yet?' he asked to start a conversation, since it didn't seem like he was going too.

"Ichigo I can't breathe!" Kon screamed, Ichigo looking down to him. He frowned.

"I'm holding your leg," he pointed out, Kon chuckling sheepishly.

"Truce?"

He was dropped into the washer.

"No Ichigo!" Kon pleaded as water slowly began to fill it, Kon's arms twitching but once again useless.

"Don't let me drown!" Kon yelled, Ichigo snorting.

"You can't drown, you don't even breathe!" Ichigo growled, pulling out his phone when it vibrated.

'No. You?'

Ichigo turned away from the washer and leaned against it, using both hands to text this time.

'It's still being debated,' he replied, raising an eyebrow at the text he received only seconds after he had sent his.

'Why is it being debated?' he asked, Ichigo smiling.

"Ichigo!" a gurgling scream called for him, Ichigo looking over his shoulder to the submerged bear. He pulled him out from the water and plopped him into the dryer, Kon's screams only continuing as he was thrown around.

'Everyone here wants something different,' he replied, walking out of the laundry room.

He would come back for Kon when he was dry again.

'That sounds confusing,' Grimmjow replied, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

How was it confusing?

"It's final!" He heard Karin yell, walking into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" he asked, Karin grinning broadly.

"We are having Mcdonalds!" she cried in triumph, their father not seeming to happy about eating fast food.

'We are having Mcdonalds.'

'Want to come?'

Ichigo walked upstairs to his room to get his wallet when Karin declared they were all going to pay for themselves, smirking at the faint yells he could hear from Kon.

He'll be dry by the time they get back.

He opened his phone when it vibrated, raising an eyebrow at Grimmjow's reply.

'No, I'm good.'

Ichigo frowned. Why didn't he want to come?

'Maybe next time?' he asked before opening his door, grabbing his wallet.

'Maybe. I have to go ttyl,' he texted him, Ichigo sighing.

'Alright bye," he texted before stuffing his phone into his back pocket.

He would save his number when he returned home.

Author: This is how my first texting session went with my awesome wifey. I didn't ask her out though, too shy. Also, the reason I use flip phones in this story is because I love those things!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fair

Chapter 4

Author's note: I was thinking about not finishing this. But like 3o Seconds to Mars said, Do or Die.

Monday. To say Ichigo was excited was an understatement.

Sunday had been long day that left him restless, even though he had went out on a family picnic. He sat in class, tapping his pencil against his desk impatiently in wait for Grimmjow, his chin resting on his fist as he looked out the window, his eyes searching silently.

The pencil stopped tapping as his eyebrow rose in question.

Was that Grimmjow?

He could see him standing outside by the tree they had climbed, waving his arm to get his attention. Ichigo put down his pencil, sitting back with a frown of confusion. Grimmjow took out his phone, seeming busy for a second before putting it away. Ichigo looked to his pocket when his phone vibrated, taking it out and flipping it open, reading the text that was sent from the blue haired man.

'Meet me here at lunch.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously.

He wasn't coming in?

Grimmjow left the tree and jumped over the gate with the finesse of a cat, Ichigo thoroughly confused.

What was with this exchange student?

He went through the entire day normally until lunch, saying hi to his friends before heading to the tree. He jogged to it's large trunk when he saw Grimmjow standing with his back to him, a smile of joy pulling at his lips.

"Grimmjow!" he called, stopping when he stood a few feet from him, his azul blue eyes shining, his ignorant smirk present.

"Why didn't you come to class?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow grinning.

"Never heard of ditching?" he asked, Ichigo's eyes widening in shock.

"You are not supposed to ditch, your grades will go down!" Ichigo claimed with a scowl, Grimmjow shrugging, brushing the comment off his shoulder uncaringly.

"I had a place to show you, but it doesn't seem like you're going to ditch with me," Grimmjow sighed sadly, Ichigo's curiosity piqued.

"Well now, lunch doesn't end for another twenty minutes," Ichigo pointed out, Grimmjow grinning evilly.

"It'll probably take us twenty to get there," Grimmjow sighed sadly, Ichigo biting his bottom lip. He looked back to the school, unsure if he should leave. But he wanted so badly to see what Grimmjow was talking about, growling when he just made up his mind.

"Fine I'll ditch with you," Ichigo finally said, Grimmjow grinning in triumph.

"Really?" he asked, Ichigo nodding with a serious frown.

"But it better be worth the grade that's going to get lowered," he hissed, Grimmjow nodding with a smirk.

"It will be."

They walked to the parking lot, ducking and hiding away from the teacher's so they wouldn't get caught. Ichigo was clumsy but Grimmjow was silent and coordinated, slinking around walls and behind cars.

"You do this a lot don't you?" Ichigo hissed, unable to believe he was ditching already.

Yuzu would scold him for this.

They got to a sleek black cadillac car that stood out from the other cars that were dull and well used, Grimmjow grinning like a cat as he pulled out a pair of keys. Ichigo gaped.

He drove?

"This is your car?" he asked as he got in when Grimmjow unlocked the doors, closing his quickly so he wouldn't be seen.

"No it's my dad's, he's a lawyer," Grimmjow chuckled as he put the key in the ignition, Ichigo looking around in bewilderment.

"You know how to drive well right?" Ichigo asked as he ran a hand over the tan leather seat, Grimmjow grinning with a chuckle.

"You can say that." Ichigo looked up at that, shrinking back slightly.

"Grimmjow don't play," Ichigo said cautiously as he pulled out of the parking lot slowly.

"I can't speed around here Ichigo, there's too many civilians," Grimmjow pointed out, Ichigo holding onto the handle in slight fear.

Grimmjow looked to him with a smirk as they drove to the freeway, chuckling at his holy shit I am going to die expression.

"Relax, I am an excellent driver," Grimmjow soothed, Ichigo letting go of the handle, feeling a bit ridiculous for doubting him.

"So where are we going anyway?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow looking to him before back to the street, speeding up as they got onto the freeway. Ichigo felt his stomach lurch. He was never comfortable with being driven places.

"The Hatsume Fair," Grimmjow finally replied, Ichigo's eyes widening. Due to school he had forgotten about it, a grin that matched Grimmjow's stretching his lips.

He had gone when he was younger with his mother. He could remember the sweet cotton candy, the candy apples and spicy noodles that were made to perfection. He began to drool from the memory, looking to Grimmjow excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he exclaimed, punching his shoulder. Grimmjow slapped his hand away, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Calm down kid," he ordered, Ichigo flipping him off.

"Do you shake your father's hand with that finger?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo gaping before cracking up, holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked, a knowing grin on his lips.

"That made no sense!" Ichigo gasped, falling back against the seat when he became weak from laughter.

"That made perfect sense," Grimmjow argued, Ichigo looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No it didn't."

Grimmjow snorted, pointing his chin to the compartment above Ichigo's legs.

"Reach in there and get out my CD's," he told him, Ichigo nodding, pulling it open and getting out a CD holder that looked kind of like a purse to him.

"Which CD?" he asked, Grimmjow pursing his lips.

"Do you like Korean pop?" he asked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even understand Korean," he pointed out in a duh manner, Grimmjow looking to him.

"You're japanese," he said, Ichigo feeling mildly insulted.

"Japanese and korean are not even close to being the same!" he barked, Grimmjow raising a hand in apology.

"Sorry," he apologized, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"How did you even learn to speak such good japanese?" he asked, Grimmjow shrugging.

"My step dad is Japanese, had to learn to speak it eventually," Grimmjow replied, Ichigo humming.

"Do you understand English?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders.

"Not a whole lot," he replied, Grimmjow smirking.

"Blegh unfedstan," he said, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

Why did english sound so weird?

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow laughing.

"I asked if you understood me," he replied, Ichigo frowning.

"That didn't even sound close," he claimed with a frown, Grimmjow grinning.

"That's what I thought when I started speaking japanese," Grimmjow claimed, Ichigo frowning.

"Really?" he asked, Grimmjow nodding before pointing to a red CD.

"Take out the red one and put it in," he ordered, Ichigo doing so. Grimmjow turned it up, skipping to the third song.

"You should like this one," he said before turning it up a little more, Ichigo sitting back as he listened to the beginning guitar solo.

He smiled when the drums followed suit, tapping his finger against the armrest. It was loud like rock, the music kind of reminding him of Grimmjow.

"Shatter me! Hide behind your empty face! Tell me lies, nurture my beautiful denial!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the almost screaming voice that sang those words, looking to Grimmjow.

He didn't look to him, just smirked.

"My perfect denial, nurtured by your sweet words. Don't touch me because I don't want to die!" Ichigo whispered the words beneath his breath, the song, though a tad depressing, making him feel as if adrenaline ran through his veins, turning it up just a tad.

"Like it?" Grimmjow mouthed, Ichigo nodding with a grin.

"Bury me bury me! Me and my beautiful denial, hide away your lies from my dulled eyes!" Ichigo was bobbing his head now, shivering from the song's sheer intensity and power it seemed to hold over him.

When it ended, Ichigo pressed pause, looking to Grimmjow in disbelief.  
"Where did you find that song?" he asked almost breathlessly, Grimmjow laughing at his reaction.

"The band is called Hollow Hearts. They became known about five years ago and aired their first song soon after. I went to their first concert, while also ditching mind you," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

Stalk much?

"The singer and the guitar player are both male but the drummer is a female. The singer, whose real name is Nnoitra, is called Lethal. The Guitar player uses his real name which is Szayel , and the drummer is called Poison Ivy. Her real name is Neliel, and has a pink tattoo on her face," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning.

"I'm guessing you are their number one fan?" he asked, Grimmjow smirking as they pulled off the freeway.

"I wouldn't say number one, but they are one hell of a band. I'll show you a picture, I do believe they have poster's at the fair," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding before sitting back with a deep sigh, trying to calm the jitters that ran through him from excitement.

What would it be like now after all of these years?

Grimmjow pressed play, letting the next track play, Ichigo jumping in his seat in impatience when he heard the screaming children and music.

It took a while since it was packed but they found a parking spot, Ichigo leaving his bag in the car, accidentally leaving his wallet also. He didn't notice though, too excited from the many things he saw.

They walked up to the ticket stand, Grimmjow ordering two tickets, buying Ichigo's so he would have money to spend when they decided to buy things.

Ichigo looked around with wide eyes of awe, feeling as if he was struck by lightning.

"Let's go on the rides!" Ichigo exclaimed in a child like excitement, Grimmjow grunting when he grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to a ride called the Spaceship.

It was a large alien spaceship circular ride that made even the people with the strongest of stomach's feel sick with it's almost anti gravity like swirls.

"I love this ride!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, smirking to Grimmjow who was grinning stupidly.

"Will you be able to eat after this?" he asked, Ichigo nodding, looking down to his stomach when it growled.

"Once then we'll eat," Ichigo said, Grimmjow nodding as they gave their tickets and got in.

They went on the far side from the door, more people following in after them.

Ichigo held back a giggle as he stood against the wall, Grimmjow standing next to him, taking in a deep breath.

"Scared?" Ichigo asked teasingly, Grimmjow sending him a glare, no real heat behind it.

"No ," Grimmjow growled playfully, Ichigo chuckling as the door closed. He was going to enjoy this.

He groaned as he stepped out, stumbling to the side, Grimmjow steadying him with a chuckle.

"Careful superman," Grimmjow snickered, Ichigo stepping down the stairs and to the side, giving him a glare.

"Don't be an ass," he grumbled, Grimmjow giving him an apologetic smile.

"Do you still want to go eat?" he asked, Ichigo pursing his lips before sighing.

"Yeah, since someone took me away before I could grab lunch," Ichigo pointed out, reaching into his back pocket. He frowned.

"I got my wallet right?" he asked, Grimmjow frowning.

"You don't have it on you?" he asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

Grimmjow looked back to the Spaceship but the door closed as the ride was about to start again.

"Well, did you have an ID or any credit cards in there?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head. Grimmjow nodded, a smile touching his lips.

"I'll pay for you let's go," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo looking up to him in disbelief.

"But you already paid for my tickets, that would be rude," Ichigo said with a frown, Grimmjow staring at him blankly.

"Ichigo?

"Yes?"

"What the fuck do you want to eat?"

Their hot dogs were really good, Ichigo putting a hand under the bottom for when the mustard and ketchup slid down, taking a large bite and moaning from how good it taste.

Grimmjow looked to him with a smirk, taking a bite of his own hot dog.

Some mustard fell on his bottom lip, his tongue flicking out and licking it away. Ichigo swallowed, sighing happily.

"I haven't a hot dog like this in so long," he sighed dreamily, taking another large bite.

They browsed around, looking at the different rides and a show that consisted of a teacher and a student fight using the arts of karate.

Ichigo felt so alive and happy, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and leading him around when he saw something that struck his fancy.

Grimmjow brung him to a hut that had a bunch of poster's, walking up to the cashier who gave him a warm smile.

"Do you have any poster's for Hollow Hearts?" he asked, the cashier nodding.

He went to the wall near the door and got down a poster that was pinned to the wall, laying it down on the counter and opening it.

Ichigo gaped.

Holy shit.

A man who couldn't be as tall as he seemed was laying down on the ground with his fist to support his head, a upper lip smile that hid his bottom teeth spreading his face. His hair was long, reaching the floor in his position, his skin milky and smooth. An eye patch covered one of his violet eyes, a shadow of a black wing behind him.

The man kneeled behind him had pink hair that wasn't that long, only to his shoulders, Ichigo tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Was it dyed?

His eyes were orange, a smile that made him feel uncomfortable spreading his thin lips.

The woman who sat sprawled on a couch had a generous bosom, her grayish brown eyes stoic, her pink tattoo not lessening her frozen stare. She had long green hair that touched her butt, some falling over the side and onto the floor, her skin unlike the other two, more creamy. Ichigo smirked.

Now he saw why she was called Poison Ivy.

They all wore matching white suits that didn't leave much to the imagination, a white wall with a hole in it was the background, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow.

"That is pretty awesome," he said, Grimmjow grinning happily. He pointed them out for him before buying him the poster, Ichigo blushing as he took it.

"I'll take you to a concert one day," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo snorting.

"I'm going to pay for the tickets then."

His calves hurt by the time the sun began to fall, Ichigo feeling bloated from all the food he had ate. They had went on every ride and tried most of their food, Ichigo feeling off balance but content.

They returned to the car, a slushie held between Ichigo's hands as he slurped greedily.

"Slow down, you're gonna get a brain freeze," Grimmjow warned, smirking when Ichigo yelped.

"Told you," he chuckled, Ichigo slapping his shoulder, cradling his forehead.

"Shut up," he hissed, getting into the car when Grimmjow unlocked the doors.

He stared blankly into his bag when he reached for his phone, Grimmjow getting in and closing his door, putting the key into the ignition. he looked back when he put the car in reverse, looking to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow of confusion when he saw his expression.  
"What?" he asked, Ichigo pulling out his wallet.

Grimmjow burst out laughing.

Ichigo smiled.

"That's just messed up," he chuckled, pulling out his phone after he put his wallet back in bag.

He paled at the three missed calls from his father.

Oh shit. A kick to the face was going to be the least of his worries when he got home.

Author's note: Had wrote a terrible chapter before this one, thank god I erased it and started over. I read over my stories and though I started out rough, Ima tell you right now I'm proud of myself. Not bad for a rookie! I made up the song, yay me, and just imagine it's awesome, like a mix of The Kill and Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars. I was going to make up the band but decided to just use those three. Awesome character's. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5: Pictures

Chapter 5

Author's note: I have school soon, so I will try to post two more chaps before monday. See the word try.

"You do realize we have a test today right?" Ichigo stilled, frowning as he looked to Grimmjow who was relaxed in his seat, his eyes staring lazily up at the board. Ichigo followed his gaze, his face paling.

'Test Wednesday!' it said in big red letter's, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

"Listen up!" their teacher yelled, the chatter in the class dieing down as all eyes turned to their teacher.

"You may use your notes from monday, but if I see any cheating I will give an immediate F to that said student," she told them, Ichigo paling further. It was the last class of the day, and if Ichigo remembered correctly, he had ditched this class monday.

He slammed his head onto his desk.

"Ichigo!" their teacher gasped, Grimmjow smirking.

"He's fine," he told her, Ichigo clenching his hand into a fist.

He was going to kill Grimmjow after this.

Ichigo felt his will to live was being taken away when he placed the test on their teacher's desk, looking away, walking to the door.

Grimmjow waited for him by the door, his gaze directed to his shoes.

Ichigo stopped in front of him, frowning.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked, Grimmjow looking up to him, shaking his head.

"I swear I didn't," he told him sincerely, Ichigo looking away and sighing.

"Come on Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed as they began to walk to the doors that led to their freedom.

"Since it was multiple choice, we all had a fifty percent chance of getting a question right," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo snorting.

"No wonder why you have a low grade in math," he mumbled, Grimmjow frowning in confusion.

"What?" he asked, Ichigo holding up four fingers.

"There are usually four questions in a multiple choice question. Twenty five times four will equal a hundred, so in fact, we would have a twenty five percent chance of getting a question right," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow grinning.

"And you were worried about that test because?" he asked, Ichigo sending him a glare.

"That was english."

"And?" Grimmjow asked him, Ichigo looking away as he pushed open the heavy doors.

"You are smart Ichigo, don't doubt yourself," Grimmjow told him as he came to stand next to him, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Do you have the car with you?" Ichigo asked him, Grimmjow shaking his head no.

"My dad had a business trip, had to take the car," he told him, Ichigo sighing.

He didn't want to walk.

"Ichigo!" he heard Orihime call, looking to his left. He looked back to Grimmjow when he heard his sneaker skid loudly, seeing his cautious eyes and his stiff posture.

He frowned, walking up to Orihime so she wouldn't get too close to him, already knowing he would probably run from fear.

"Hey Orihime, how have you been?" he asked, her bright smile forcing a smile to touch his lips.

"You want to come with me and Rukia to the movies?" she asked, Ichigo's smile faltering. He looked back to Grimmjow who leaned against the wall, his eyes staring off into the distance. Ichigo bit his lip.

Should he leave him and go with Orihime? Should he ask if he wanted to go?

"We only have three tickets and just though it would be nice if you went," Orihime informed happily, Ichigo's brow furrowing.

"I-" He couldn't finish his sentence though, because right then Grimmjow looked to him, but the glance was short, his eyes drifting to a car that was passing by. Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist.

"Why don't you take Yuzu? She's been begging to go there," he told her, Orihime's eyes becoming brighter, nodding enthusiastically.

"Sure will!" she giggled, turning and running to get Yuzu whom they knew was at home.

He walked back over to Grimmjow, the blue haired man smirking down at him.

"What was that about?" he asked, Ichigo shrugging.

"She wanted me to go with the movies with her," he told him, Grimmjow's smirk faltering though he hid it well.

"And?" he asked him, Ichigo smirking.

"I told her to take Yuzu, my younger sister. She's been begging for the longest for me to take her," he informed, Grimmjow grinning.

"You wanna walk home or go somewhere?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo pursing his lips in thought.

"Wanna go to the nearby gas station?" he asked, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"They have good slushies," Ichigo said on the side, Grimmjow grinning.

"Stop eating so much junk food," Grimmjow chuckled, starting his way down the stairs.

"Let's go!" he yelled over his shoulder, Ichigo grinning happily, following after him.

"Red or blue?" Ichigo asked as they got up to the machine, Grimmjow shrugging.

Ichigo scratched his hairline in thought, Grimmjow's eyes snapping to the sudden movement.

"I'll get blue, you get red," he said with a smirk, Ichigo looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

His expression fell as he rolled his eyes, slapping Grimmjow's arm.

"Very funny," he mumbled, Grimmjow laughing as he got two large cups.

"Do it or I'll start calling you Strawberry," Grimmjow threatened, Ichigo's eyes widening. He grabbed the cup with a grumble, putting it beneath the nozzle.

"Your an ass."

"And you're a strawberry."

Ichigo punched his shoulder.

He paid for their drinks then they went to the park, Ichigo slurping happily on his slushie.

Grimmjow was once again looking to the few cars that passed by, Ichigo swallowing the cold beverage, wondering curiously.

"Why do you always watch the cars as they pass by?" he asked, Grimmjow looking to him with a smirk, shrugging.

"I want to become a mechanic. I plan on applying for a job at a car auto this spring," he told him, Ichigo nodding, the back of his hand bumping against his.

"S-Sorry," Ichigo stuttered out, clearing his throat. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo's face heating up.

"So, do you have any experience?" he said quickly to derive the attention from himself.

Grimmjow grinned, seeming happy with where this conversation was going.

"I may suck at math, which you pointed out earlier," he clarified, Ichigo looking away, slurping noisily.

"But I actually am very good with cars. I taught myself since whenever someone else tried to teach me it made no sense," he told him, Ichigo looking back to him, intrigued.

"Self taught? That's amazing!" he exclaimed, Grimmjow chuckling sheepishly.

"I got a scar from this one time when the chains holding the car up snapped, wanna see?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding enthusiastically.

Grimmjow handed him his slushie, Ichigo taking it happily, seeing his was almost completely full.

Did he not like slushies?

Grimmjow pulled up his shirt to his chin, Ichigo gaping at the large scar on his chest. He wanted to reach forward and touch it but restrained himself, Grimmjow chuckling at his awed expression before lowering his shirt.

"The damn thing's engine exploded due to a leak and burned me like shit. I had lost most of my hair and had to shave myself bald after getting out the hospital," he told him, Ichigo's eyes widening, looking to his blue spikes.

"My hair used to be a lot longer," Grimmjow snickered, Ichigo gaping.

How did he used to look?

"Do you have any pictures from before the accident?" he asked, Grimmjow taking his slushie back, giving him a stare that made Ichigo's face feel warm.

"Yeah, but they at my house. I'll bring some tomorrow alright?" he told him, Ichigo blushing as he looked away, shaking his head.

"Can I go to your house and see them?" he asked, Grimmjow frowning.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, Ichigo nodding, looking up to him.

"We are friends and since I saw that car, I've always wanted to see what your house looked like," he told him, Grimmjow's frown turning up into smirk, leaning in close.

"Wanna see the rich boy's house?" he said with an arrogant smirk, Ichigo pushing him away with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't be a prick," he said haughtily, Grimmjow laughing.

"Fine but we are going to have to take the train then," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, Grimmjow snickering as he began to walk to the train station that was a good ten minutes away.

"It's on the other side of town!"

Astonishment was not a word to fit what he felt. He stood in front of the intimidating house, his eyebrow twitching.

What the…

"This is a mansion!" he practically yelled, Grimmjow laughing as he walked up to the front steps, turning back to Ichigo who was still gaping at the large castle like structure.

"Come on slow poke!" he yelled, Ichigo's eyes snapping to him angrily.

"I'm not slow!" he barked, Grimmjow grinning, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Ichigo growling beneath his breath as he ran towards him, Grimmjow laughing loudly as he ran up the stairs.

He stopped at the door, Ichigo seething as he growled at him, his ear appearing in a puff of smoke.

Grimmjow grinned, the door opening behind him.

"Hello, sir," an old man greeted, Ichigo's ears disappearing as quickly as they came as he looked to the man with wide eyes.

They had a butler?

He was short and big around the midsection, his white hair smoothed back, a scar across his wrinkled face. Grimmjow turned to him and grinned, hi fiving the butler who smirked.

Ichigo was thoroughly confused.

"Your father is gone for the time being, but he will return tomorrow," the butler informed, his voice a low bass that sent shivers down Ichigo's back.

"Thanks for the info," Grimmjow thanked, looking back to Ichigo who bowed weirdly, feeling out of place and confused.

Was it necessary to bow to a butler?

"This is my friend Ichigo," Grimmjow introduced, the butler bowing before stepping from the doorway so they could enter.

Grimmjow strode in as if he owned the place but Ichigo was more cautious, giving the butler a small smile before following after Grimmjow.

The floor was made of gray stained tile that had a milky looking texture to it, Ichigo's step quiet while Grimmjow's echoed in the large house.

There was a stairway that spiraled up, Ichigo gaping as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling like he was going to fall back any second.

An entire mural of chartered stars covered the ceiling, Grimmjow stopping his advancement to the stairs when he realized Ichigo was no longer following him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked, Ichigo nodded dumbly.

"Wanna tour?"

It took nearly an hour to see all there was of the house, Ichigo shaking his head with a grin as they ventured to the blue haired man's room.

"So what? Basically a thousand bedrooms that are hardly ever used and enough bathrooms and kitchens to harbor a small army," he chuckled, Grimmjow looking back to him with a grin.

"Why do you guys spend your money on something you are hardly ever going to use?" Ichigo asked as they finally stopped by the one room Ichigo had yet to see, Grimmjow grinning sheepishly.

"It's a tad messy, just warning ya," he told him before opening the door. Ichigo walked in, then tilted his head to the side.

Unlike most of the mansion, his room looked properly lived in, homey in a way that made Ichigo relax. His room was the size of a condo, clothes thrown over a couch by a large window, a bag of doritos chips lying on a pool table, the balls lying around messily. He had a large TV that hung on the wall, the red light on the box signaling something was recording.

One of the three doors next to the couch was open, the shadow of a bed catching Ichigo's attention.

He walked further into the room, stepping over a discarded shirt on the floor. Posters of different bands hung on the walls, Ichigo going up to one with the title in big red letters, 'Hollow Hearts.'

Nnoitra was holding a black guitar that looked like it was melting, a large grin that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine stretching his lips.

His black hair was shorter though, signaling this poster was a tad old. He still towered over the other's, his eye patch replaced by a tattoo of a scar over his eye. He wore a tight fitting pair of jeans that flared around his combat boots. He wore a black shirt that showed his belly button, a piercing stuck through the small nub.

Szayel was standing next to him though he wasn't facing forward but more to the side, his head tilted so one eye was locked on him, Ichigo feeling he was staring straight at him. His pink hair fell over his other eye, his clothing the same as Nnoitra's, except the fact he wore a belt with shining spikes.

Neliel stood the same way Szayel did but on the other side of Nnoitra, her eye locked on him, a rebellious heat in her eye. Once again her outfit was the same despite her boots, her pants tucked into the boots that reached mid thigh. The same wall with the hole was behind them.

Ichigo released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Awesome aren't they?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo jumping when his voice was extremely close to his ear. He stood next to him, his eyes trailing from the poster to him.

"Still wanna see the pics?" he asked, Ichigo nodding with a grin.

"I wanna see how girly you looked," he teased, yelping when Grimmjow pulled him close and gave him a noogie.

"Stop!" Ichigo laughed, Grimmjow releasing him, Ichigo chuckling, unconsciously breathing in Grimmjow's scent.

He smelt musty like sweat with the underlying spice scent of cologne, the smell not bothering him in the least. He took another whiff while he was close, pulling away though when he felt the distance was probably going to make Grimmjow uncomfortable.

Grimmjow walked to the open door that led to his room, pushing it open carelessly.

Ichigo decided to follow, standing by the frame and watching him as he pulled a box from his closet.

"Come here," Grimmjow told him before opening the box, Ichigo walking fully into his room and sitting down opposite of him.

The box was full of photo's, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Do you collect pictures or something?" he asked, Grimmjow chuckling as he pulled out a pile of pictures.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, Ichigo shrugging.

He told him about how he collected different kinds of arizona cans, Grimmjow's eyebrow piqued the entire time as he searched through the many photo's.

"So, do you collect pictures?" Ichigo asked again, Grimmjow nodding.

"I would take random pictures of people and things. Here," he handed him a photo of a father and his child, Ichigo gaping.

Every detail was captured perfectly. There were many things surrounding the two but his eyes could not stray from them as the rest seemed to dissipate into the background, the happiness on their face as the girl pointed to the birds in the sky caught to the point it almost seemed to glow, like an aura.

"You took this?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow nodding with a grunt as he took out another pile of pictures when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Yeah," he mumbled, Ichigo putting the picture back in the pile.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a photographer?" he asked, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"What's the fun in that?" he asked, Ichigo giving him an are you serious stare.

"You like taking pictures right?" he asked, Grimmjow nodding, making a happy sound as he took out a picture.

"Here we go, thought I had lost it," he chuckled, handing it to Ichigo who raised an eyebrow.

Did he not have that many pictures of himself?

He looked down to the picture, his expression becoming one of awe and shock.

It hardly even looked like him.

Blue make up was beneath his eyes, giving him a bad boy look visage, a white jacket hanging limply on his frame, reaching his belly button, the insides open to show a black inner layering.

He was leaning against a ships rail, the sea rolling behind him, his hair lifted and blowing in the wind. A grin stretched his lips but it was less ignorant and more friendly, his skin a tad lighter than it was now, and his stature shorter.. He wore swimming trunks and seemed rather at home, Ichigo smiling before looking to the Grimmjow sitting in front of him who was busy putting the pictures he had taken out back into the box. It looked on the verge of overflowing, Ichigo making a mental note to buy him a bigger box.

He handed him back the picture, smirking as he sat back.

"So you used to wear make-up huh?" he asked, Grimmjow looking to him before rolling his eyes, securing the lid on the box.

"I used to think it made me more awesome. I would have gotten a tattoo like that but I actually have very sensitive eyes. I used to wear glasses. Big dorky ones," he told him, Ichigo snorting with a lazy smirk.

"Really? The big bad panther wearing glasses?" he teased, Grimmjow sending him a playful glare.

"Watch what you say strawberry," he said haughtily, Ichigo growling at him, Grimmjow cracking up.

"I still have them you know?" Grimmjow said all of a sudden, hurying to his feet. Ichigo chuckled at his sudden childish eagerness, Grimmjow grabbing a pair of glasses from his dresser.

He returned and sat back down, slipping the glasses on.

Ichigo gaped. Then put a hand over his mouth. Then laughed so hard he swore he was going to pee himself.

"You look ridiculous!" he laughed, Grimmjow grinning, only adding to Ichigo's laughter.

His perfectly structured face looked thrown off with the glasses he wore, seeming slimmer. He wasn't hideous in any definition of the word but he did look kind of like the average business.

Well he would if it wasn't for his hair.

"Do I look that ugly?" Grimmjow pushed, Ichigo holding his sides as he laid on the floor, too weak to move.

"Nooo," he replied with a chuckle, Grimmjow smirking.

"Can you wear those to school?" Ichigo asked all of a sudden, sitting up. Grimmjow winced, shaking his head.

"Hell no," he told him, taking the glasses off.

"Wear the makeup again?" he asked, Grimmjow pursing his lips in thought.

"Maybe…" he said uncertainly, putting his glasses down and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm wearing contacts, shit I forgot for a second," he grumbled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Let me see," he mumbled, pulling Grimmjow's hands away from his eyes, looking into his blue eyes.

"They're just a little red. So these aren't your real eye color?" he asked quietly, Grimmjow shrugging as Ichigo pulled away.

"They are, the contacts are clear and don't change the color, just help me see better," he told him, Ichigo nodding, looking down to his pocket when his phone vibrated.

He took it out his pocket, flipping it open and seeing his father was calling him.

"Wait a sec," he told Grimmjow who just nodded, answering it.

"Yeah dad?"

"Where's Yuzu!" he exclaimed loudly, Ichigo pulling the phone away from his ear with a wince.

Grimmjow frowned.

"She went with Orihime and Rukia to the theater yo idiot now stop yelling in my ear!" he yelled back, his father quiet for a second.

"Oh," he chirped, Ichigo sighing with a roll of his eyes.

"See you when you get home my b-" Ichigo hung up in his face.

"Sorry bout that," he grumbled, Grimmjow waving him off.

"Hey, family will be family won't they?' he chuckled, Ichigo nodding, his stomach growling.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"You hungry?" he asked even though it was obvious, Ichigo grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think i'll just stop at Jalapeno's on my way home," he told him, Grimmjow grinning.

"Can I take you?"

Ichigo thought it over, finally smirking with a sigh.

"You're buying your own burrito then."

Author's note: Isn't it funny when people don't realize their awesome talent. I wish I could take an awesome picture.


	6. Chapter 6: Bullshit

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry about taking forever to update, just haven't been too motivated lately.**

"What do you mean you don't have it?!" Karin was seething, her cards unguarded, shown for all to see. Ichigo grinned.

"Go fish."

Karin threw down her cards angrily, Yuzu giggling behind her palm.

"You fucken cheated!" Karin barked, Ichigo frowning as he stood up, towering over Karin who growled angrily.

"I didn't cheat. And watch your disgusting mouth," he growled back, Karin narrowing her eyes.

"You guys lets just play another game," Yuzu said quickly to end the war that was about to rage, picking up all the cards before shuffling them.

The three were the only ones home, their dad gone for the night. Due to it being Friday they could stay up late, and every time they took advantage of it.

Bowls of popcorn and homemade slushies sat on the ground, a few buttered pieces of popcorn forgotten on the tiled floor.

Blankets were pulled into a circle around them, used as seats, the cushions left on the couch.

The TV was on but it was turned low, mainly used for back noise. All the doors and windows were closed and locked, the only light turned on the one in the kitchen. They could see perfectly though, reseating themselves.

"Wanna play blackjack?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo shaking his head when she looked to him. Karin didn't seem to interested either.

"Bullshit?" Karin suggested, Ichigo sending her a quick glare before sighing in defeat.

How the hell can you argue with the name of a game?

"Fine," he agreed, Yuzu squealing happily as she dished out the cards.

They played three rounds before they ran out of popcorn, Ichigo hyped up since he was so close to winning this round, again.

"I swear you are cheating!" Karin yelled angrily, Ichigo rolling his eyes, not even caring to try to convince her anymore.

He popped a bag of popcorn he had left on the counter into the microwave, pressing popcorn, the microwave taking a second before buzzing as it began to heat up their snack.

His phone buzzed, Ichigo taking it from his back pocket, leaning against the counter as he flipped it open.

It was from Grimmjow so he was quick to open it. For the past month many tests had been barricading his free time as he increased his studying, so he and Grimmjow haven't really done anything for a good two weeks.

'I have a surprise,' it read, Ichigo frowning.

He hated surprises.

But he decided to play along, sighing as he typed in his response.

'What is it?'

He looked to the time remaining on the microwave, beating his fingers against the counter.

He looked back to his phone when it vibrated, opening the message.

'Hollow Hearts is coming to town, I got tickets.'

Ichigo was deadpan. He could distinctly hear the beeping of the microwave, a surge of excitement entering his veins.

They were? He did?

"Are you deaf?" Karin grumbled as she walked into the kitchen, opening the microwave and taking out the popcorn.

Ichigo shook his head, giving her a half hearted glare.

"Are you a whiny brat?" he asked, grunting when she punched him in the stomach, Karin smirking as she ran out of the kitchen with the bowl and popcorn.

Ichigo grumbled beneath his breath, forcing himself to look at the text and not chase her down.

His phone vibrated again, the yellow letters saying new message lighting up his screen.

'They won't come till another two months, but I got it early because they sell out fast,' it said, Ichigo nodding in understanding. Even though the member's were a little creepy looking, their music was not only exhilarating, but electric and intoxicating. Despite the fact that the lyrics were a tad on the dark side.

'Alright, what day?' he texted as he walked back into the living room, Karin this time shuffling the cards, Ichigo pointing at her angrily with a shake of his head.

"No, she gonna cheat if you let her shuffle," he claimed, Karin rolling her eyes even though she distributed the cards between them, Ichigo sitting down when he was plainly ignored by a relaxed Yuzu.

"Yeah right, like I would cheat like your monkey self," Karin said haughtily with a roll of her gray eyes.

Ichigo frowned.

"Monkey? Well I guess it takes one to know one," he retorted with a smirk, Karin growling angrily at him.

"Say's the Strawberry," she replied mockingly, Ichigo stuttering as his comebacks shortened considerably.

"Why you-" his retort was cut short when his phone vibrated, pulling it out of his pocket with a huff, opening the message.

'June 9,' it said Ichigo frowning. He looked to the calendar on his phone, frowning when he realized it was on a Monday.

'That's a Monday,' he pointed out, picking up his cards as the game began.

'I know, but I already got the tickets…'

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the text.

"I have two aces," he claimed, putting down two cards. His lips twitched up into a smirk as Karin stared at him, trying to distinguish if he was lying or not.

"Bullshit," she said after a long while, Ichigo's small smirk rising into a full smile. She flipped them over, growling when it was the actual two aces.

She picked up the two cards, only adding more to her hand. Now it was Yuzu's turn.

'I will see if I can go,' he texted before putting his phone on the floor next to him.

They each put down their respectful cards, neither wanting to say bullshit as the pile grew larger and larger.

Ichigo looked down when his phone vibrated, Karin taking the chance to glance at his cards as he momentarily remained unguarded. She grinned evilly.

"It's your turn Ichigo," she said sweetly, Ichigo looking to her cautiously.

"Let me just answer this text," he mumbled, a terrible shiver of warning going down his back.

'Alright,' it said, Ichigo snorting before looking to both of his sister's.

"What was my number again?" he asked, Yuzu looking confused herself.

"It was ten," Karin replied, Ichigo nodding before looking down to his cards. The only thing was that he didn't have a ten.

He sighed, placing down a king.

"I have one ten."

"Bullshit," Karin claimed before Yuzu could put down her card, Ichigo raising an eyebrow, shaking a little as he looked to the pile. It had added up to a near two inches thick, Ichigo gritting his teeth when she flipped over his card to prove his lie.

"Not so good at lying now, are you Ichi?" she asked with an evil chuckle, Ichigo picking up the pile grudgingly.

"Don't bother laying down your next card," she told him, Ichigo stopping what he was doing. Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

Karin paled as ichigo growled.

"Cheater!"

**Author's note: This was actually inspired by my younger sister. She is the champion at Bullshit. And I know, short. I will try to extend it next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: I Like You

Chapter 7

Author's note: The long awaited GrimmIchi moment you guys have been waiting for, though maybe not in a way you guys expected.

Don't do it. Ichigo warned himself.

He looked over the edge of his window, his ears falling back against his head.

"Come on," Grimmjow whispered loudly, Ichigo looking down to him.

Too late.

He jumped, his paws extended far in front of him, his lithe cat body twisting, the air rushing against his fur and loud in his ears as gravity pulled him down.

His paws touched the ground.

He shivered, his body encased in a puff of smoke, Ichigo walking out with a frown.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk, Ichigo looking back to his home worriedly.

What was he doing?

He looked down to the grass, kicking a sunflower that was pressing against the front of his shoe.

"Come on Ichigo, this was going to happen one day," Grimmjow tried to comfort his frayed nerves as they walked to his car, Ichigo feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Why did he feel like he was going to regret this?

The drive was a long one, Ichigo bouncing his leg the entire time, his favorite song by Hollow Hearts blasting, the music only adding to his frayed nerves till he was biting his nails.

He didn't know if it was from fear or excitement but Grimmjow noticed, touching one of his hands to his. Ichigo was shocked at first but gave him a small smile.

It was comfort he needed. Grimmjow gave him a wide smile before returning his hand to the wheel, a glint in his eyes. Ichigo failed to see it though.

Ichigo was nearly jumping in his seat when they got to the parking lot of the large stadium where the concert was to be held, unbuckling when Grimmjow parked and took the keys out of the ignition, the car's low purr dying away.

"You ready?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding before opening his door. He looked back when Grimmjow grabbed his hand, frowning as he looked to him.

"Stay close to me alright? It's easy to get lost in there," he told him, Ichigo nodding his head before letting his hand slip from his.

The feeling that traveled up his arm was foreign to him and weird, Ichigo shaking it away.

Grimmjow got out then they walked towards the large stadium, a long line of people who lacked tickets yelling to be let in, their eyes wild and their desperate hands pushing, the red rope neither of them seemed to find the ability to pass.

"Do you have tickets?" a tall dark skinned doorman asked, Grimmjow nodding, his hand holding onto Ichigo's as he gave the two tickets, the doorman giving them two bracelets before unhooking the red rope from the golden pole, Ichigo and Grimmjow passing through.

Ichigo looked back to the people behind them as they passed through the doors, seeing familiar eyes.

Orihime?

He wasn't able to confirm it though because the doors closed, Ichigo staring at them for a moment before looking forward when he heard the numerous yells and screams. They had to pass through the lobby first, the yells and screams getting louder.

It seemed like the walls were made to be sound proofed, but what was transpiring on the other side of these walls would not be muted, the sound of a guitar being struck ringing shallowly though with authority through the lobby.

"Hurry it's beginning," Grimmjow urged, him and Ichigo beginning to run towards the large white doors.

"Bracelets?" the guards there asked, Grimmjow and Ichigo raising their wrists to show the pink bracelets they were given.

When the doors opened and they walked into the large room, Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

The stadium seemed to reach thousands of miles away, the stage far yet extremely close, his eyes roaming over the many people who jumped and screamed, crammed tightly yet not seeming uncomfortable in the least.

His eyes locked on the three people on the stage.

Breath taking was the first thing that came to mind.

Szayel was standing a few feet to the side of Nnoitra whose fingers were flying over the strings of a black guitar, red, green, and white lights flashing behind them, the low beat of sticks against a drum a low purr throughout the large stadium.

Ichigo released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Are you motherfucker's ready!" Nnoitra screamed, Ichigo finding himself screaming yes with the rest of the people around him, feeling Grimmjow's hand slipping into his.

He became quickly distracted though, jumping along with the rest when he began to sing.

"Yourself alone, in your falling coffin to hell! Burying you alive, you fucken whore!"

Ichigo felt as if he lacked control as he sang along, his hand held securely in Grimmjow's.

"You walked into my life and thought you could change me, thats why your in your coffin now! Six feet below me!

Burying you alive!"

Ichigo could care less when someone bumped into him, his free hand in the air as he jumped in place, an energy he hadn't felt in a long time seeping into his bones.

But the song ended all too quickly.

"How are you sick fucks feeling now?!" Nnoitra yelled, Ichigo screaming out his reply.

"Quiet," he ordered, the entire stadium going silent in seconds, Ichigo panting from the adrenaline in his veins, his eyes wide as he stared up at the trio like they were gods.

Nnoitra didn't say a thing for a good two minutes, creating a suspense that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine.

"Are ya'll ready?"

The stadium burst with screams.

Another song began, Ichigo holding back his scream when it was his favorite song.

"Shatter me! Hide behind your empty face! Tell me lies, nurture my beautiful denial!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling the lyrics in his soul.

"My perfect denial, nurtured by your sweet words. Don't touch me because I don't want to die!"

Ichigo felt a tug on his hand.

He turned, looking to Grimmjow who was looking to him, Ichigo feeling his face heat up.

Was he blushing?

He was drawn back to Nnoitra though, his eyes darting to Neliel. Her hair was put into a high ponytail, her pink tattoo barely visible to him as the shadows partly consumed her, her green hair distinct and vibrant even in the darkness.

He felt his heart stop when she looked up for the briefest of seconds, her eyes locking with his. But she looked away just as quickly.

Ichigo shook his head.

He knew it was irrational to believe she was actually looking at him, since he was all the way at the back, but when she looked up it had felt as if her eyes literally bore into his own.

He wanted to get closer.

"Come on!" he yelled at Grimmjow over the music, pushing past people and squeezing between sweaty bodies, panting from excitement as he forged to get further up in the crowds. The entire time Grimmjow never let go of his hand.

When Ichigo got to the middle of the crowd his hand almost slipped from Grimmjow's, the song that Nnoitra had began to sing ironically fitting the situation.

"This song, Falling, is for all you sick fucks out there," he said in a low growling voice, Ichigo looking back as he tried to regrasp Grimmjow's hand, not seeing Grimmjow himself.

"Baby don't let me fall, not into the everlasting darkness. Hang on, grasp my hand! Become my light as I fall, into the hole!"

Ichigo pulled on the fingers he was barely grasping, seeing Grimmjow finally.

"Hold me close, tell me sweet lies as I die tonight! Ghosts in the walls are my demonic shadows!

Baby don't let me fall, not into the everlasting darkness!"

Grimmjow pulled him towards him, Ichigo pushed by someone in front of him, pressed into Grimmjow's chest. He was sweating now from the packed bodies that were all conducting heat around him, sweat sliding down his temple as he looked up to Grimmjow. He was staring back.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, heat rising into his cheeks as he pulled away, his hand securely locked in his again. But he was then pulled back into his chest, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when another source of heat caused him to shiver.

He could feel the sweat sliding down his neck, Grimmjow's breath wafting over his skin, making the sweat cold.

Ichigo looked back to Nnoitra, pulling away from Grimmjow's chest, his earlier destination remembered.

He wanted to get closer.

He began to move again, Grimmjow's hand once again held in his, his ascent slow but gradual.

"Silence!" Nnoitra bellowed, Ichigo's eyes wide as the bodies around him became still, his ascent made easier as everyone stared up at the trio with wide, awed eyes.

Ichigo froze when Nnoitra's eyes locked with his. His long finger pointed at him.

"Orange hair, come up here!" he bellowed, Grimmjow long forgotten. People made room for him, looking to him enviously. Grimmjow's hand was no longer in his but Ichigo was to hypnotized o care, Nnoitra reaching down and helping him onto the stage.

"You ready to sing you sick fuck!" Nnoitra bellowed, Ichigo grinning shyly but nodding.

Nnoitra grinned back at him, Ichigo freezing when his hand touched his lower back, sliding away slowly when he went to go get his guitar he had put down. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, all of a sudden not to happy about being up here.

He was grinning but for some reason it looked forced.

"Sing bitch!" Nnoitra yelled, Ichigo doing so.

"What if I fell to the floor, breaking down in your sweet embrace, what would you do?!"

This song he was singing was an oldie of Hollow Hearts but it was secretly one of his favorites, Ichigo screaming and singing at the top of his lungs, pumping his fist in the air, people doing the same as him. He wasn't as nearly as good as Nnoitra but it didn't seem anyone cared, Ichigo feeling like falling to his knees as he got to the highest part of the song.

"Take me away, kill me! Kill me! You say you want me still, but as I break away, you let go! I'm finished with you, and all I wanted was you! Nothing will change! This is who you really are!"

The drums and guitars took place of his voice as Ichigo panted, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Break me down!" he screamed the last verse with conviction, the words echoing in his ears. People were screaming and jumping as he gave the microphone back to Nnoitra, taking hold of him as he jumped onto them. He felt like he was floating, his eyes lidded drowsily. He felt as if he was in a dream, closing his eyes for the barest of seconds.

His throat burned and his body was too hot, his legs shaking when he was put down.

That was an experience he was never going to forget.

He felt someone grab his hand, seeing Grimmjow who was grinning happily. Ichigo grinned stupidly back, looking back to Nnoitra who had began to sing another song, though his eyes were locked on him now. Ichigo shivered.

He hardly noticed when fingers grabbed his chin until his head was physically turned, his eyes meeting Grimmjow's.

He took in a sharp gasp when soft lips pressed against his. His eyes widened, seeming stuck in place. A finger ran over his chin, the nail pressing lightly into his bottom lip. Ichigo put his hands to Grimmjow's shoulders, pushing him away when an aggressive tongue slipped between his slightly parted lips.

He did the only thing that felt necessary. He slapped him.

Grimmjow seemed stunned while Ichigo could only stand there stunned, Grimmjow looking back to him with hurt, though angry narrowed eyes.

He grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the white doors in which they had entered. Ichigo didn't know what to do besides follow him, his legs still shaking but holding. He took in a gasping breath of fresh air when they entered back into the lobby, Grimmjow pushing him.

"What was that?!" he yelled angrily, Ichigo taking a step back.

"You-"

"I what? Kissed you?" Grimmjow was angry yet Ichigo hardly knew why, feeling he should be the one to be angry right now.

"Why did you fucken kiss me?" Ichigo yelled back, Grimmjow only seeming to get angrier.

"Are you fucken blind?" he asked him, nearly seething. Ichigo was confused.

"I fucken like you, Ichigo! Is that to fucken hard to see?" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo's eyes becoming wide.

"Stop."

The word was heavy, hitting home hard. Grimmjow seemed to sober up, his eyes hardening.

"Were my feelings just a joke to you?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Were you just pretending to blush whenever I touched you? Was it all just a game?!" Ichigo froze up when he grabbed his arms, holding back a whimper he felt build up in his chest.

"I didn't like you that! We were just friends!" he yelled, pulling away from him, now seething himself.

"I never hinted I liked you! And so what if I blushed? Everyone does!" Ichigo's anger was only being fueled the more Grimmjow got angry, his actions not ones he was properly thinking through.

"I thought we were just friends!"

Grimmjow didn't reply. He didn't yell back or slap him. He just stared at him.

"If that's how you feel," he growled, walking to the doors that led outside.

"Get another ride home!" he yelled over his shoulder, Ichigo's eyes widening.

"What the… You can't do that!" he yelled, but the door slammed closed, Grimmjow already gone.

Ichigo screamed angrily, tears building up in his eyes as he reached into his pocket, only to realize that he had left his phone at home.

He panted as he tried to hold back his tears as he ran to the doors, pushing them open, very few people remaining at the door.

He pushed past them, seeing Grimmjow driving off, screaming for him to stop.

"Grimmjow stop!" he yelled, but he ignored him, driving away. Ichigo ran after him, falling to his knees when he sped away.

"Grimmjow!" he screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. The people at the door were staring at him now so he got up, taking in gasping breaths as he walked to a bench, the bus no longer going to come anyway. He cried right there out of confusion, loneliness, and shock, feeling homeless and stupid.

He hadn't even considered Grimmjow's feelings and felt stupid for it.

He sat there for two more hours, the sound of the concert merely a whisper from where he was. He got up when people started to fill out, sniffling and wiping his tears away with his shirt.

He had to get home.

He walked slowly, his home a good hour and half away. Cars passed by and with each one he would look up, hoping he would see Grimmjow pull up and take his apology and drive him home. He had been walking for a good hour before a car did pull up beside him, but when he looked, he knew that it wasn't Grimmjow's. The window rolled down, Ichigo continuing walking, not wanting to get involved with strangers anytime soon.

"Hey Strawberry."

Ichigo stopped at the distinct voice, looking into the window and his eyes widening when he saw Nnoitra.

"It's I-Ichigo," he replied, not having realized his teeth were chattering from the cold, his mind having been to far away to notice it was as freezing as a freezer outside.

"Hop in," Nnoitra told him, Ichigo reluctant. Nnoitra was a star, a member of the biggest band in all of Japan, and Ichigo felt he could trust him. But when he looked to him with his one eye, that feeling went away and was replaced with something akin to fear.

"Come on, i'll drive you home," he told him, Ichigo frowning.

"Y-You don't even know where I-I live," he pointed out, rubbing his arms to get some type of warmth into his body.

"That's why I have a GPS, now get in, i'm getting cold just staring at you," he told him, Ichigo swallowing before opening the door and getting in.

"Good now buckle up," he ordered, Ichigo doing so with shaking hands. Nnoitra turned on the heater then his GPS, Ichigo telling him his address. He put it in, taking off.

"What happened for you to start walking by yourself?" he asked, Ichigo sniffling.

"I messed up," he replied, Nnoitra looking to him before back to the road.

They drove in silence for a good five minutes before Nnoitra took a wrong turn, heading into an ally that was ten minutes from his house.

"This isn't my house," he said rather blankly even though he unbuckled, looking to the locked door with a frown.

"Nnoi-"

He gasped when he was pulled forcefully into a kiss, his eyes going wide. He grunted when he was pushed against the passenger door, trying to push Nnoitra away as a hand slipped into his pants.

He squeaked when the hand left his chin and wrapped around his throat, the hand in his pants outside of his boxers, pressing hard against his groin, rubbing hard and making Ichigo wince.

"Shut up," Nnoitra ordered when he pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo feeling tears well up in his eyes as he tried to push him away, coughing when his hand tightened around his throat till he could no longer breath.

"Stop please," Ichigo gasped, squirming to get away when skilled hands unbuttoned his jeans, pulling forcefully to get them off, Ichigo hissing in pain when they rubbed hard against his skin.

"You have such a beautiful voice," Nnoitra husked out before kissing him, his pants pulled down mid thigh before his hand ventured into his boxers.

"Stop!" Ichigo finally yelled, fighting to get away as long fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Shut up!" Nnoitra yelled as he released his neck, slapping him.

Ichigo's head snapped to the side painfully, his cheek burning, the warmth of blood slipping down his lip.

Nnoitra leaned forward with a moan, licking the wound he had made, Ichigo hissing as he tried to push him away, his cock hardening against his will as the hand pumped and fisted him, a sob escaping his throat.

An aggressive tongue slipped into his mouth, his sobs swallowed, the kiss painful due to his bleeding lip.

Nnoitra pulled away with a growl, tearing open his shirt with both hands, Ichigo crying out as he slapped him and kicked him, crying out for help and yelping when Nnoitra punched him in the stomach, sobbing loudly as he tried to get away.

Soft lips and a hot tongue attacked his collarbone, sliding down his chest as he tried to push him away, arching with a hiss when teeth clamped down on the protruding bone, harsh sucks introduced to his bruising skin.

"Yeah you like that huh?" Nnoitra chuckled, unbuttoning his own pants, pulling down the zipper before pushing them down. Ichigo become frantic.

"Help somebody! Help me please!" he cried out, yelping when he was slapped and hit repeatedly, covering his head with his hands as his fists seemed to come from everywhere.

"Shut up!" Nnoitra hissed, his cock bobbing as he pulled Ichigo down, his head hitting against the door painfully, loud sobs escaping his throat.

"Shut Up!" Nnoitra yelled, tearing off what remained of his shirt and shoving it in Ichigo's mouth, grabbing both his wrists.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he heard the clattering of handcuffs, struggling to get his wrists free from his one big hand but to no avail, the cuffs attached to his wrists, one of his hands smooshed against the handlebar on the side, Ichigo kicking out only to have his legs catched and held, screaming at the top of his lungs when Nnoitra kneeled down, his face close to his anus.

Ichigo felt humiliated as he tried to kick out only to have his efforts appear more like a twitch, arching when a hot tongue slid over his anus.

It was mortifying and disgusting, Ichigo crying out when the long appendage slid in.

"A virgin," Nnoitra breathed against his ass, Ichigo crying loudly as the tongue was put back in.

His cock was hard though, his body loving the attention it was given. Ichigo's mind did not though, screaming for Grimmjow over and over in his head, arching when the long tongue touched something deep inside of him, his body shaking as a muffled moan slipped from his throat.

Nnoitra pulled away, laughing at Ichigo's response to such a stimulus.

"Lets try something bigger shall we?" he asked, Ichigo shaking his head frantically as he tried to pull away, Nnoitra rising up.

One of his legs were placed on his shoulder, Ichigo using all he could to try and kick him away, kicking him the face with the heel of his foot.

Nnoitra released a slew of foul words, glaring down at him angrily.

Ichigo cried out when he slapped him hard enough to break the skin of his cheek, blood pouring down his flesh.

Ichigo whimpered, his neck sore as he sobbed, Nnoitra reaching down and aligning himself up with his anus.

Ichigo arched with a scream when he entered him, his body froze from the pain as he pushed into him slowly, Nnoitra laughing as he let his head fall back, fully sheathing himself.

Ichigo groaned in agony, feeling too full and sick, his head hitting the passenger door with a thud, his eyes closed as tears slid down his temples, seeing Grimmjow in the darkness.

I'm sorry.

Ichigo arched when he pulled out before thrusting back in, crying out in agony, pulling against the cuffs as his spine felt on the verge of being pushed out of his own body.

"Ssap!" his muffled scream went ignored, Nnoitra releasing a purring growl as he fastened the pace, leaning down and licking his bruised collarbone before taking his nipple between his lips. Ichigo could do nothing but sob now, his head turned away as he closed his eyes tight, just hoping now he would finish soon.

He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening, his sick body on the verge of an orgasm with every tap of Nnoitra's cock against that sweet button inside of him. Ichigo's sobs began to mix with moans, his body rocking with every thrust now, the pain dousing his pleasure only for it to be reawakened with the prodding brushes against his sweet spot.

After what seemed forever Ichigo arched with a growling scream, cum spurting from the head of his cock in thick jets.

Nnoitra licked his neck, chuckling in his ear.

"You're a filthy bitch, enjoying it when someone rapes you," he chuckled into his ear, Ichigo tightening his thighs against him when he sped up his thrusts till it hurt, Ichigo crying out now with each one.

He felt dizzy and on the verge of fainting when Nnoitra came into him, feeling disgusted with what now filled him and himself.

Nnoitra pulled out, Ichigo still sobbing, feeling thoroughly violated, Nnoitra watching as his cum slid from his anus.

"You were nice and tight, I just might come back, now that I have your address and all," he chuckled, sticking a finger into Ichigo's leaking anus.

He cried out in pain, pulling the cuffs and trying to kick out only for his legs to feel like jello.

"I should leave you with a parting gift yes?" Nnoitra asked, reaching into his glove department, pulling out a pocket knife.

Ichigo started screaming, Nnoitra flicking out the blade.

"A simple N should do," he said more to himself, pressing the knife just above his hip bone.

Ichigo screamed when it sank in, piercing his skin, Nnoitra carving an N into his flesh like he was giving him a tattoo.

Ichigo was covered in blood and cum now, his vision blurring as the wound bled profusely. He had cut deep, making sure it would scar.

"There we go," Nnoitra said proudly, undoing the cuffs and pulling up his pants, not caring for Ichigo's even though he took the shirt from his mouth.

He opened the door and pushed him out, Ichigo falling head first onto the concrete, landing on his arm wrong and screaming.

Nnoitra closed the door, starting up the car.

Then there was only silence, despite Ichigo's pitiful sobbing.

His arm was twisted, painted a nasty purple.

For the longest all Ichigo could do was lay there and cry, hoping someone would stumble across and help him.

After what seemed to be an eternity he managed to gain the energy to get up, taking in quick hyperventilating gasps, pulling up his pants with his one good arm.

He finally managed to stand, holding back his sobs as he forced himself to walk, heading for home.

It took twice as long as it should've, Ichigo ringing the bell over and over, hoping that someone would hear it.

Yuzu did, her drowsy eyes going wide at the sight of her brother, screaming for their father as she caught Ichigo when he fell, dragging him into the house, Karin and their dad running to see what had happened.

Ichigo could only see blobs now, his body covered in blood and cum, his sense of hearing dulled and slow, his body becoming limp as he let himself fall into slumber.

Grimmjow...

Author's note: Yep. Ichi got raped. If you want to know what his singing voice was like, look up Lust for Blood by Camui Gackt & Nippon Crown


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital

Chapter 8

Author's note: Switching point of views!

His son.

That was his son laying on that hospital bed.

Isshin grit his teeth angrily.

His son was the one with the bruised face and black eye, his son was the one with the broken arm, his son was the one who wasn't waking up.

Isshin dropped his head in his hands, his eyes burning with tears as he sat alone in the hospital room with his son.

The girls were at their aunts house for now. Isshin didn't want them to see what had happened to their big brother.

He fisted his hands in his hair, standing up and throwing his hands down to his sides, seething as he looked to his son.

A tear fell down his cheek.

He walked over to Ichigo, touching his hand to his bruised cheek, the wound on his other cheek covered by bandages. He looked like he had been in a car crash but the cum and blood that seeped from his anus, something the doctor had told him of, made it hard to believe.

Someone had raped his son.

And when he got his hands on that man, death was what he would only beg for.

He looked to Ichigo's phone that laid on the dresser next to his bed, something Karin did, hoping that simple thing would give Ichigo comfort even though he was unconscious.

He picked it up, looking to Ichigo.

Would the person who did this be someone he knew?

He flipped open his phone, going to his contacts.

Every single one he knew and every single he informed of Ichigo's condition, the words that left his mouth robotic.

But when he got to the name Grimmjow, he stopped.

"I have a new friend!" he remembered hearing Ichigo tell him, his hand tightening around the phone.

He pressed call.

Grimmjow looked around. He was surrounded by darkness, his eyes squinting as he tried to find a source of light.

He turned when he heard a scream, his eyes widening when he saw Ichigo laying on the floor, a bright entity holding him down, his eyes frantic as his pants were pulled down.

"No!" Grimmjow yelled, running towards them only to have them disappear, stumbling forward, looking around frantically.

"Grimmjow!" He heard Ichigo scream, running to where he had believed he had heard him.

"Ichigo!" he called out, turning around when he heard him call for him again.

The two were back, the entity thrusting into him, Ichigo calling out for him again.

"Stop it! Get away from him!" Grimmjow yelled, running towards them, pushing the entity off of him.

But it was too late, Ichigo's eyes closed as blood and semen covered him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Grimmjow sat up in his bed, sweat sliding down his skin as he panted, his blood rushing in his ears. It gave way to the ringing of his phone, Grimmjow blinking before reaching beneath his pillow, taking out his phone and opening it, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Your ass is finally awake? I was just about to hang up," Nnoitra's irritated voice said on the other line, Grimmjow falling back onto his bed.

"Shut up. What do you want?" he asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes of sleep, trying to erase the memory of his nightmare.

"Is that how you talk to your big brother?" Nnoitra asked, Grimmjow frowning.

"We are not brother's."

"Oh but dad brought you in and adopted you didn't he? After finding you on those streets like a homeless do-"

"Nnoitra!" Grimmjow barked angrily, Nnoitra chuckling on the other line.

"Alright my friend, how did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was good until something came up," he replied stoically, Nnoitra humming in understanding.

"Well I got some nice ass after the concert," he told him, Grimmjow snorting as his thoughts were steered away from Ichigo.

"Really?" he asked, Nnoitra chuckling.

"He was nice and tight, and oh the noises he made, he was practically begging for more," Nnoitra replied, sounding a tad maniacal.

"Really?" Grimmjow chuckled as he made himself to get up, walking to the bathroom in his boxers.

"Oh man you have no idea. I did a number on him so it may take a while before we can continue, but he gave me his address so I can go back for that ass," he told him, Grimmjow snorting as he flipped up the toilet seat.

"While you do that I'ma take a piss, bye," he said before hanging up, pulling out his dick and pressing a hand to the wall, yawning as he began to release his bladder.

He looked to his phone when it began to ring, sighing in annoyance. He finished doing what he was doing before picking up his phone and answering it at the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Grimmjow?"

He frowned.

He pulled his phone from his ear, looking at the caller ID and raising an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo's name.

That wasn't Ichigo's voice.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom, sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me you were not the one that did this to my son."

Grimmjow froze.

"Did what?" he asked, sitting back with a confused frown.

What happened to Ichigo?

"Did you rape my son?"

The voice that asked was strong, angry, yet broken all at the same time, but the words it spoke had Grimmjow staring wide eyed, off into the distance.

"Rape?" he whispered, disbelieving.

"Did you do it!" The guy he had come to realize as Ichigo's father yelled, Grimmjow blinking as he came back to the world.

"I took him out to a concert. Sir, me and Ichigo were friends I would nev-"

"You took my boy to a concert, at night, but had him walk home alone?!" he yelled, Grimmjow silenced once again.

"My son is in the hospital, with enough injuries to put him in the ICU! He's not waking up because your dumbass left him alone!" His father was yelling in his ear and with every word Grimmjow felt smaller and smaller, his anger from what Ichigo had told him seeming stupid and frail now.

"Sir," he interrupted, the loud yelling ceasing even though harsh pants were still heard.

"Which hospital?"

Grimmjow hung up when he got his answer, knowing that once he got there Ichigo's father would probably not let him see him. He was willing to take a chance though, taking a quick shower before dressing in dark jeans and a black shirt, throwing on some blue and red sneakers, calling for his butler.

If he wouldn't let him see him, then he would just have to come in by force.

Isshin growled as he slammed the phone down on the dresser, looking to Ichigo with furried eyes. But the anger died away, replaced with sadness.

He walked over to his son, his eyes welling up with tears as he touched his hand to his hair, the strands soft, just like his mother's.

He remembered when she had laid on this hospital bed.

She was pale and thin yet she still managed to smile, her hair just starting to grow back after all the treatments she had adorned, Ichigo lying on the bed next to her, giving her his warmth to keep her comforted.

She had been their world, and as Isshin looked down to his son, he felt another part of his world was being taken away.

"Ichigo… Wake up."

Grimmjow walked with heavy determined steps into the hospital, walking straight up to the receptionist with a hard scowl, his butler standing a few feet behind him.

"I would like to know the room of Ichigo Kurosaki," he told her, the lady nodding, going onto her computer.

"He's in the ICU right now, would you still like to see him?" she asked, Grimmjow glaring at her.

"Use your brain," he growled, the woman frowning at the insult, but doing so.

"His room number is 54, on the fifth floor," she told him, giving him the okay to go see him.

Grimmjow hurried to the elevator, briefly glancing to a little girl sitting on her mother's lap. She stuck her tongue out at him, Grimmjow frowning.

In the strangest of ways, he had a feeling she knew what he had done.

He stood in the elevator, his butler, whom he hardly ever called by name standing next to him. Due to the many wrinkles on his face, Grimmjow always found it hard to read his expression, but when his eyes locked with his, Grimmjow could see the love of a father, yet disappointment.

He looked away.

The elevator stopped and they got out, Grimmjow mumbling the room number under his breath, stopping at the door labeled 54.

He looked behind the glass, his face paling when he caught the sight of a bandaged arm, looking down to the floor.

"Stay outside," he ordered his butler who nodded, Grimmjow taking a deep breath before opening the door.

A tall man with dark hair looked up from Ichigo, his features resembling his own.

"Are you Grimmjow?" Ichigo's father asked, Grimmjow nodding his head.

He raised a bouquet of flowers, an assortment of lilies of all colors.

"I wanted you to know I was not the one who raped your son," he told him stoically as he walked more fully into the room, his eyes darting to Ichigo.

He looked frail and broken on the bed, seeming a lot smaller than Grimmjow knew he was.

Bandages covered him nearly head to toe, the blanket covering him from chest down hiding the rest of his battered body.

"Sir," he said on an intake of breath, looking to Ichigo's father with tearing eyes even though his features remained stoic.

He told him everything, how much he liked his son, how he had helped Ichigo sneak out, what happened at the concert, their fight, and how he had left him.

By the the time he was finished tears were streaming down his cheeks, Ichigo's father staring at him with reddened, hateful eyes.

"What I did, is not something I expect you to forgive me for," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo's father fisting his hands at his side.

"But believe me when I say I did not rape your son."

Ichigo's father stared at him, his red eyes finally bursting with tears that he had tried so hard to hold in. He fell into his seat, his head held in his hands as he took in a gasping breath.

"Who do you know who could've done this to my son?" Ichigo's father growled, Grimmjow silent, feeling as lost and hopeless as him.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice cracking.

"Excuse me?" Grimmjow and Isshin looked to the door, the doctor standing in the doorway with a tight smile.

Grimmjow frowned, stepping back till he stood next to Ichigo's father, letting the doctor fully enter the room.

"Yes?" Ichigo's father asked, his voice sounding almost desperate.

"We do have some confirmation of a clue the rapist had left behind," the doctor told them, Grimmjow following his every move with his eyes as he came to stand by Ichigo.

"The letter N had been carved into his skin right above his pelvic bone, and the semen we had found is also being tested," he informed, Grimmjow wincing at the word semen.

"Once we have confirmation of the DNA, we should be able to find the culprit," the doctor told them, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo's father let his head fall back into his hands, Grimmjow putting a hand to his shoulder.

"I understand he is in highschool, but until we are sure all of his injuries had healed, it is best he rests. I do recommend you switch to homeschooling if you or he wants to continue," he told them, stopping when there was a knock at the door.

Grimmjow was shocked.

All of ichigo's friends stood in the doorway, numerous flowers, balloons, and get well presents held in their hands.

The doctor left, letting them have their time. No one had the power to stay though, giving their sympathies to his father, placing down their gifts before leaving with a brief glance to what was left of their friend.

Few who knew him gave him a few spare minutes of their time, but left quickly after.

Once they all filled out, Grimmjow sat down in the chair next to Ichigo's father, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You know," his father said, sitting back and staring off into space.

"When he was younger, and even now, he hates guacamole?" Grimmjow looked to him, seeing the tears falling down his face.

"When I tried to feed it to him for the first time, he stared at it like it was a rat and threw it across the room." He chuckled at the memory, Grimmjow nodding.

"He told me about that, sir," he replied, Ichigo's father looking to him.

"Just call me Isshin," he told him, Grimmjow nodding.

They both stayed there until visiting hours were over, leaving to go to their respectful homes.

Grimmjow came back to the hospital every day after that. He sat in the same seat every day, staring at the still, almost dead looking body, looking for any spark of an opening the eyes, spoken words whether he be cursing him or not, anything to alert him that he was waking up.

He would sometimes speak to him, trying to coax him from the bounds of slumber. He wanted to be there when he woke up, even if he screamed for him to leave, he wanted Ichigo to see him when he woke up.

It was the following week when Ichigo woke up.

Grimmjow was asleep in his chair, Isshin, who had also came that day outside, getting himself something to drink from the vending machine.

Ichigo came to slowly.

The first thing he realized that it hurt, everywhere. His eyelids were heavy, his first few tries to open them unfruitful. He released a deep breath, not able to feel his left arm. He frowned.

"Fock." His throat was dry but the word was formed, albeit a little off.

He blinked hard, finally opening his eyes. His head throbbed from the bright light so he closed his eyes again, blinking them a few times. The light was still too bright, Ichigo wondering if he had left his curtains open again. Something moved over him though, blocking the intense light. It took a while but his eyes finally adjusted, the ringing in his ears dying away.

"Ichigo?"

It was Grimmjow who stood over him, his voice husky from sleep.

Ichigo frowned.

What was he doing in his room?

"Grimmjow?" he asked curiously, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to create some type of liquid only for it to feel like sandpaper.

He winced, Grimmjow disappearing from his view, a hand going beneath his head and lifting it slightly, his lips parting when a can was put to his lips.

Juice was poured into his mouth, Ichigo drinking greedily, some falling down the side of his cheek.

The can was pulled away and his head was laid back down, Ichigo taking in a gasping breath.

With the oxygen that filled his brain, memories bore back painfully.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and slide down his cheeks, Grimmjow and his father mistaking them for tears of relief.

His father left to inform the doctor's of his awakening, Ichigo sitting up with the help of Grimmjow.

He hugged him tight, his face pressed into his chest as realization dawned on him.

Grimmjow was here.

He was in a hospital, but he was here.

Two doctors came and looked him over, making sure he was well enough to eat.

He was given mostly vegetables and fruits, a side of overcooked steak and apple juice the first meal he had eaten in over a week. Though his sense of taste was poor at the moment, he ate greedily, careful of his still bruised stomach and broken arm.

After he had settled back in, police officer's were let into the room.

He told them all he could remember, but when it came to the person who did it, he found it hard to even think about it.

Nnoitra was the one who had done this to him, he was one of the richest men alive, yet when Ichigo went to say his name, it never came out.

The officer's seemed suspicious when he suddenly became quiet, looking to each other than Grimmjow.

"Would you two please leave the room?" they asked Grimmjow and his father, Ichigo feeling slightly cornered as they moved closer.

"We are going to ask you again," they told him, Ichigo looking down to the sheets that covered him.

"Who was it that raped you?"

Ichigo swallowed.

What would happen if he told? Would Nnoitra send someone after him?

Fear kept him silent, but he knew the officer's were going to want an answer. He took in a deep breath, looking up and meeting their eyes.

"I don't know."

They didn't seem satisfied with his answer but thanked him for his cooperation, leaving and letting Grimmjow and his father come back into the room.

His father left early to go pick up the girls, leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo alone.

Silence fell between them.

"How are you feeling?" Grimmjow asked after what seemed forever, Ichigo looking to his hand that was fisted in the sheets.

"I feel like shit," he replied, Grimmjow frowning. Ichigo looked to him.

"It wasn't your fault," he whispered as he touched his hand, Grimmjow sighing as he looked away.

"I left you alone and you got raped Ichigo. I left you. That makes it as much as my fault as the rapists," he told him stoically, Ichigo frowning in displeasure.

"Grimmjow you didn't rape me," he pointed out blankly, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"You didn't do this to me Grimmjow," he told him with conviction, Grimmjow looking up from his injuries to his eyes.

"I am not saying I forgive you for leaving me," Ichigo put in, Grimmjow looking away from his eyes solemnly.

"But you didn't do this to me. And as long as that stands true, don't ever believe any of this was your fault."

Grimmjow stared into his eyes, his own welling up with tears. Slowly his hands rose, touching the bruised skin of Ichigo's cheeks. Compared to the week before some of the swelling had gone down, his black eye starting to disappear.

Grimmjow smiled softly. He was still beautiful.

The act was slow and hesitant as he leaned in, Ichigo's eyes slowly closing when his lips touched his.

Nnoitra flashed behind Ichigo's closed eyes.

His brow furrowed into a frown, Ichigo reaching out with his one good hand, touching Grimmjow's face, trying to convince his mind that this wasn't that monster.

When it proved hard, he pulled him towards him, his eyes welling up with tears as he clung to him desperately, Grimmjow not initiating a deeper kiss, keeping it chaste even though he wanted more.

Ichigo pulled away, tears falling down his cheeks, pressing his forehead on Grimmjow's chest, a small sob building in the back of his throat.

"I can't," he gasped brokenly.

Right then Grimmjow knew, his facial expressions hardening.

So instead he held him close, staring at the wall in front of him blankly, anger building up his chest.

Whoever it was who did this…

He was going to find him, and he was going to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9: Suspicions

Chapter 9

Author's note: Please, bare with me.

She always knew.

When she joined the band, just with one glance she knew. The orange haired boy was not his first, or last victim.

She looked to Nnoitra who was sitting on the couch, a small boy sitting on his lap, a wide smile on his lips as he talked nonstop. That smile would vanish within ten minutes.

Shinji, Nnoitra's boyfriend knew of his ways, which is why boyfriends was never really the proper term to describe them. Fuck buddies wasn't even close.

Nnoitra was a monster.

Neliel reseated herself on her couch, her eyes turning up to Nnoitra who was busy staring off into space, a small grin stretching his lips.

No, he was more than a monster.

When he spotted the orange haired boy for the first time, she knew, looking to him herself. Her eyes held warning. There was no sympathy as he walked closer, transfixed in the hypnosis Nnoitra seemed to have put him under, his eyes locked on him.

Grimmjow, a boy she had always seen as a brother, she knew just from his facial expression he had noticed this, though she failed to send him a similar warning.

When Nnoitra brought the boy onto the stage, she knew it was too late.

For many years, she has stood by, hearing the screams of the young boys behind the closed door of his room, watching them walk out with bruises and bleeding wounds that were nearly nightmarish just to witness.

Some never got the opportunity to leave that room.

His previous victim was luckier than the rest, seeing as how, if Nnoitra's words were true, he had dumped him in an alley close to home.

She knew that once the story of the orange haired boy gets out, suspicions would rise, and names will be thrown about. None of his victims had the courage to speak up, but Neliel felt, this time one did.

If Nnoitra had spilled into him, his DNA would be matched and the police would break down their doors, and the band known as Hollow Hearts would cease to exist.

She remembered when they were just an unknown band playing in the clubs.

They had ventured around for a bit before they found a solid gig at a place called Hueco Mundo. It was a bar that was usually filled with worn through no lives or people fresh from prison. It was a place for the misfits, and they had fit right in.

Szayel, a slut of a man, was nothing like Nnoitra. He was clean and fresh, and if her small insight in his life had been true, he used to be his father's experiment. Years of supposed child sexual harassment and molestation led to the constant whoring of his body. Before the band he used to be a porn star, and when they finally hit big, it was all over the news and current gossip.

Strangely that made them more popular.

They were all misfits, her own tragic life one she did not care to elaborate on, and Nnoitra's obsession with younger men, mere boys to be exact.

They were a group of unwanted low lives, and in Hueco Mundo, they had fit in perfectly. For two years they had performed there, some of the regulars giving Nnoitra the fix he craved, and in turn got Szayel for the night. Whether it be three, or six men.

No one touched her though. No one saw her as something to be wanted, but something to be feared. She was the fury of every man and women in that bar, an unstoppable force pushed into one body. She was respected for her small acts of charity, helping those there with money issues and so forth. She was their Goddess.

It wasn't till Aizen, Nnoitra's father came along that things change. He had originally disowned Nnoitra, but with an adopted son he had named Grimmjow and a sudden win of the lottery, his eyesight in itself had gone maniacal.

He had gone there in search of a new pet, one of many he would treat as Nnoitra treated his victims, but when he witnessed their talents, his mind changed course.

Being a lawyer of marriage cases, he had gotten some connections. They went from slum rats to living like royals seemingly overnight.

She sighed when Nnoitra whispered into the boys ear, the boys smile faltering just slightly.

His eyes glanced to her, Neliel looking away.

This was something she was afraid he would have to deal with on his own. He was hesitant but eventually agreed with what he offered, his hand held in his as Nnoitra led him to his room.

Neliel closed her eyes.

Soon the screams would start. She got up, not feeling she could bare to listen this time. She walked into the hallway in their large hotel room, passing by Szayel's door.

She could hear his shallow grunts and the clinking of metal against metal, her eyes downcast as she continued to walk. His new lover, Yammy was hideous in all aspect of the word, but he was brutal and uncaring, leaving Szayel with enough bruises and wounds to put him in the hospital. How Szayel enjoyed it, she had lacked to learn.

She entered her room, closing the door softly behind her.

She closed her eyes when the screams started.

All lights were turned off in her room, nothing but darkness greeting her. She felt safe here though, her eyes opening slowly. She wished to drown out the screams but knew it was futile, feeling as if she levitated towards the dresser next to her window, moonlight shining in from the rustling curtains, her window wide open.

On the window seal sat a photo, her fingers grabbing the soft though thick paper, tilting the photo towards the moonlight.

She stood in a school uniform, two girls wearing the same outfit standing next to her, grinning brightly while she blushed, a small, shy smile tilting her lips.

They were long gone she knew, both deceased, nonexisting to this world. As she listened to the boys screams, her mind blended it, the screams resembling those of her friends who had gone a long time ago. Nnoitra did not remember her when she joined the band but even after all these years, in fear of the same fate, was the only reason she has remained silent. But she was plotting, and the one who took it all from her, was the same person who took everything from so many other's.

Nnoitra was going to reap what he sowed, and it was going to be by her hands.

Ichigo woke abruptly, a scream that had been building in his throat bit back, his entire frame shaking like a leaf in the wind. He forced himself to calm down, his hand shaking as he touched it to his chest, feeling the erratic heart beat beneath his palm. The heart monitor was on the verge of going ballistic, Ichigo looking to the side to see if Grimmjow was there.

He amazingly was but he was asleep, his head leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest, seeming rather uncomfortable. Ichigo released a shaky breath, regretting it when azul blue eyes opened.

Grimmjow blinked a few times before looking to him, frowning as he stood, stretching with a yawn.

"Are you alright?" he yawned, Ichigo not responding verbally or physically.

Grimmjow noticed this and frowned, walking up to the bed, Ichigo rising up slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked him, Ichigo looking away from his worried eyes.

"Nothing," he whispered, Grimmjow snorting as he looked to the clock. Visiting hours would end in an hour so he had Ichigo scoot over, laying in the bed with him. This way, Ichigo couldn't escape from him, Grimmjow settling down with a heavy sigh.

"Talk to me," he told him, Ichigo looking down to Grimmjow's clothed chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo silent for a moment. He gave a small nod.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo once again quiet.

Grimmjow was patient, knowing that going slow with his still dramatized mind was key. What he wanted to do was have the ability to read his thoughts, feeling hopeless when he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Can you hold me?" Ichigo whispered desperately, Grimmjow shocked by the sudden request.

He obeyed though, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's small waist, careful of the mark as he pulled him flush against him. Ichigo was shaking in his arms, Grimmjow wishing he could do something to make it stop, holding him tighter. That's when Ichigo finally broke down.

After two weeks of holding it all in he released it onto his chest, his one free hand fisting in his shirt as he sobbed brokenly, his tears wetting the fine material. His broken arm was lying on Grimmjow's side, lifeless.

Grimmjow hushed him, whispering to him it was alright even though he knew it would never be, his hand not squished beneath Ichigo's body sliding up his neck and into his unruly orange locks that had grew considerably.

He massaged his scalp, the only real comfort he was able to give him. His words meant little, did little he knew, but his voice he hoped would sooth Ichigo, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears.

He had to be strong for the both of them.

For a long time they stayed like that, Grimmjow whispering words of comfort as Ichigo cried out all of his pain and suffering, choking on his own saliva when he breathed in too quickly. Grimmjow rubbed his back as he coughed, sobs inserted between them.

Grimmjow bit his bottom lip, a tear falling down his temple. His Ichigo was in so much pain, was suffering so much but he couldn't do anything! He couldn't erase his memory, couldn't soothe him or comfort him! He was at the mercy of the gods but he couldn't do anything!

His bottom lip began to tremble but he he bit harder into it, taking in a deep shaky breath.

"It's o-okay," he whispered, his voice cracking from the lump in his throat, holding Ichigo closer.

Slowly Ichigo's sobs died away into slow intake of breaths, the occasional hiccup arising.

"I'm right here," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo tightening his hand in his shirt.

"When..." he didn't finish though, his voice shaky. Grimmjow let him take his time.

"W-When he was raping me, I was screaming for you."

Grimmjow froze, a feeling he couldn't identify crawling up his spine.

"I had wished…" Ichigo took in a shaky breath, pressing closer.

"I had wished you would come and save me," he whispered, Grimmjow's lip trembling as he tried to reign in the flow of emotions that had began to overwhelm him.

"But you weren't there," he whispered, a sob building up in his chest.

"You weren't there when I needed you!" Ichigo sobbed, Grimmjow closing his eyes, tears falling in a steady stream down his face.

"I screamed for you but you never came!" Ichigo was sobbing again, holding tighter onto Grimmjow.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow. I'm sorry about everything, I-"

Grimmjow cut him off by grabbing his chin, pressing his lips against his.

The kiss was urgent, Grimmjow only pulling away when Ichigo had seemed to have calmed down.

"Don't you ever fucken apologize!" he growled, Ichigo looking at the tears on his face, almost seeming shocked.

"I fucken left you. I didn't protect you like I should've!" he leaned in, kissing him again, Ichigo tightening his hand in his shirt.

"Don't you ever apologize," Grimmjow breathed against his lips, Ichigo closing his eyes as he began to sob again.

They laid there again, Grimmjow holding him close as Ichigo once again sobbed into his chest.

By the time visiting hours were over, Ichigo had fallen asleep. Grimmjow left his side, shifting Ichigo so he wouldn't put pressure on his injured side.

He left the room in a dark mood, his hands fisted at his sides. He walked to the elevator, his head lowered.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but for the both of them, he needed to be strong.

"Nnoitra Gilga!"

"Nnoitra is being investigated for rape charges-"

"Case is under investigation-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki-"

"Missing children cases have risen with suspicions of Nnoitra-"

"Rape or murder?"

"Is it true, or a hoax?"

Ichigo turned off the T.V., a scowl stretching his lips. His father sat in the room with him, his eyes downcast to the floor as he released a heavy sigh.

"They couldn't have made more of a scene," he grumbled beneath his breath, looking up when there was a knock at the door.

Ichigo's lips stretched up into a smile.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu bellowed as she ran into the room, Ichigo grunting when she scrambled onto the bed and hugged him, accidently pressing her knee into his very sore side.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," she gasped as she pulled away, Ichigo chuckling through clenched teeth.

"It's alright," he replied a bit breathily, rubbing his slowly healing injury.

"Your one resilient guy," Karin put in, making her presence known. Ichigo looked to her, giving her a smile. He extended his arms, Karin shifting from foot to foot at first before walking up to the bed, getting onto the bed too and hugging him.

"I missed you," Yuzu sniffled as Karin pulled away, taking her spot as she sat down next to him, Karin sitting at the foot of the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked as he ran a hand through Yuzu's hair, shrugging his shoulders.

"They said I should be able to go back home in another week," he told her. He had just learned to walk again and though he was rather slow and had to stop constantly to rest, he was almost back to normal.

Most of his bruises had cleared up, some yellow splotching left of the bruise on his stomach, his cheek thankfully healing on its own, leaving a small scar, both bruises healed.

The N carved into his side was no longer in danger of being reopened but was still extremely sore, the main reason it was still a tad hard for him to walk.

Even though it pained him, he would probably no longer be able to play excessive sports or run for a long time, leaving him feeling left behind.

But he knew one day he would get better, his attention now focused on his family.

He played and talked for what seemed forever, his father letting his worries be washed away as he participated full heartedly.

It was like the last days his mother had existed on this planet, Ichigo feeling himself getting teary eyed every now and then. He was able to also order his food now since he was out of the danger zone, ordering a slice of cheese cake with a root beer float with strawberries and a slice of meatloaf, sharing some with Yuzu and Karin when they asked to try it. It was less bland and was actually pretty good, Karin scrunching up her nose when she tasted the meat loaf.

"Whoever made that don't know how to cook," she insulted as she drank some of their dads soda he got from the vending machine. Ichigo laughed, knowing her words were true.

It was dry and had little grease to it, but with help of his root beer float he managed to wash it down. He was somewhat used to it now.

"I'll cook a big meal when you come back home, alright Ichigo?" Yuzu insisted, Ichigo nodding his head, his mouth watering from the thought of tasting her delicious mushroom soup and flaky brownies that almost melted in his mouth.

The fun was cut short when their dad advised they went out to eat, his stomach growling noisily. The three left, leaving Ichigo alone once again.

Someone came in and took his dishes, Ichigo sighing when he laid back down. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

He opened his eyes when he heard a knock, a smile stretching his lips when he saw Grimmjow at the door's frame, sitting up again even though it pained him, his side acting up again. He hissed, Grimmjow walking in briskly, dropping his bag onto the chair before putting a hand to Ichigo's chest, coaxing him to lay back down.

"Don't over work yourself," he scolded, Ichigo smirking as he playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm bruised, not broken," he chuckled, the simple act hurting him. He endured the pain though, Grimmjow going back to his chair, scooting it close to the bed, placing his sculpted forearms onto the white sheets.

"I saw the news," he said after a long while, Ichigo sighing as he closed his eyes.

"They say you might not have been the only victim," Grimmjow said softly, Ichigo fisting his hand in the sheets.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth. He should have known.

He swallowed thickly, demanding for the red in his eyes to fade, knowing Nnoitra was too far away for him to actually do anything.

"How's your other arm doing?" Grimmjow asked to change the subject, knowing it was a hard one for Ichigo.

He seemed to brighten at the sudden change, lifting his arm with a grin.

"I am going to get the cast removed next week when I go home," he replied, Grimmjow grinning broadly as he took the covered arm, pressing it to his lips.

Ichigo blushed, waiting till Grimmjow let it go before resting it back on his stomach.

"Grimmjow…" Words seemed hard to form though, Ichigo biting his bottom lip.

"What about us?" Grimmjow frowned, a tad confused. Ichigo sighed, thinking of a way to rephrase it.

"What is our status, right now?" he asked, Grimmjow sitting back, looking to his lap.

"Well," he sighed, words tumbling in his head.

"I...I want to call you my boyfriend, but it seems to formal. I...I don't know I just want to call you mine, but then it sounds to animalistic and possessive…" Grimmjow groaned in defeat.

Ichigo smiled.

"I want you to know that I am rather confused Grimmjow. I am not going to be as open to you that way as you would like. Hell, I might not even let you touch me for a good while." Grimmjow was staring at him now, hurt, confusion and a slither of hope in his eyes.

"The truth is, is that I don't know if I am ready for a relationship with you." Grimmjow looked to the floor, his hope crushed.

"But," Ichigo put in, putting a hand in Grimmjow's blue hair.

"If any of this makes any sense, I want you to know that I'll try." Grimmjow perked up, meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"You'll go out with me?" he said in almost desperate hope, Ichigo pursing his lips.

"Yes, but no calling me your boyfriend, like you said, it is way too formal," Ichigo put in, Grimmjow pursing his lips.

"How about… my swain?" Ichigo's lips pulled up into a smile, chuckling softly.

"You're what?" he asked, Grimmjow grinning.

"My swain! It's an unusual word I know, but if you don't like it, I can call you my beau," he insisted, Ichigo laughing at his use of weird words.

"I think beau sounds better," he chuckled, rubbing his aching side. Grimmjow grinned.

"So it's official, you are my magnificent beau," Grimmjow breathed, Ichigo blushing lightly.

Grimmjow had to leave earlier than usual that day so once again Ichigo was left alone with his thoughts.

He smiled up at the ceiling.

"My magnificent beau...'

Author's note: I don't know about you guys, but this was a very emotional chapter for me. I almost cried while writing it.

Well anyway, Swain is pronounced how it looks but Beau sounds like bow. They both are another name for a companion or boy friend. Interesting ne?


	10. Chapter 10: Fright

Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm tired.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath when Nnoitra looked to him.

"The verdict please?"

Ichigo looked to the jury, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

A lady dressed in a gray suit stood up.

"We find Nnoitra Gilga, under the count of for sexual assault and rape of Ichigo Kurosaki and nine other's, guilty."

Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"Under the count of second degree murder, we find Nnoitra Gilga, guilty."

Nnoitra's grin grew.

"Under the count of manslaughter, we find Nnoitra Gilga, guilty."

Ichigo sighed in relief and sat down, his hands shaking as his lawyer put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly.

He walked away, Ichigo looking up. He froze when he saw Nnoitra advance towards him, sitting back in fear.

Two cops ran up, grabbing his wrists but they couldn't take him away before Ichigo could hear his final words.

"Ima come for you," he chuckled, the cops pulling harder on his wrists, Nnoitra taking a step back but seeming unfazed.

"Ima rape you again and again."

Ichigo's eyes were wide with fright, his body frozen.

"Ima kill Grimmjow and make you watch!" he cackled maniacally, Ichigo's body shaking as he was finally pulled away by four cops, Nnoitra laughing loudly, a shiver running through everyone in the room.

Ichigo held back a shiver when he looked to him, his grin ever present.

He had been sentenced to thirty years in prison, Ichigo not feeling the time alone was enough. He wanted him dead.

He got up though, limping to Grimmjow who walked briskly to him, hugging him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"You did good beau," he whispered, Ichigo smiling into his chest. He pulled away, sighing.

"Wanna go celebrate?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head, still slightly shaking.

"I just want to go home," he replied, not feeling he had the energy to do any celebrating. A five month old case just came to it's end, at the last thing Ichigo wanted to do was party about it. Sleep sounded way better.

Grimmjow grinned, looking over his shoulder as Isshin walked up to them, Yuzu and Karin next to him. They both looked tired, this court stuff obviously not appealing to them.

"I wanna go home," Karin grumbled, Isshin grinning as he hugged his son.

"You did good," he told him, Ichigo holding him tighter before letting him go.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Isshin looked to Grimmjow, nodding.

"May I take your son out for a date?" he asked, Isshin looking to Ichigo who grinned in an almost pleading manner.

Isshin sighed.

"Fine, but have him home by sundown," he ordered, Grimmjow standing straight with a serious frown.

"Yes sir," he replied, Isshin snorting before turning away, Yuzu and Karin following after him.

"I told you I wanted to go home," Ichigo pointed out blankly, Grimmjow nodding as he relaxed.

"That's why you are coming over to my place," he told him, Ichigo shaking his head but following obediently.

They left the large establishment, Ichigo shaking away his fear as his cold skin was warmed by the bright rays of the sun.

He sighed in contentment and relief, but even so, a small shiver crawled up his spine.

He looked over his shoulder, but there was only the building.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called, Ichigo looking back to him, realizing he had stopped in his advancement down the large stairway that led up to the courthouse.

He shook his head, quickly advancing down and to Grimmjow's side, taking his hand when he offered it.

Holding hands was awkward for him but he kind of liked it, letting go of Grimmjow's hand when they got to his car, Ichigo waiting till he unlocked it before pulling open the door and hopping in, slamming it to cut off the presence he felt. Once he took a deep whiff of the interior of the car that smelled strongly like Grimmjow and felt the seats warmth, the presence evaporated.

He sighed deeply, resting against the seat as he let his eyes close in a moment of bliss.

When Grimmjow got in and closed his door, Ichigo looked to him drowsily, his fatigue catching up with him.

"Can I sleep?" he asked groggily, Grimmjow chuckling as he put the key in the ignition.

"Sure, but don't get mad when I wake you," he told him before buckling up, Ichigo sighing as he did the same.

He rested his head against the seat, his heavy eyelids finally shutting with the promise of slumber.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, his lips hiking up into a small smile when he saw he had already fallen asleep.

His smile fell.

When Nnoitra had went close to him earlier, he had saw how he had froze up, like he was incapable of fighting back. Grimmjow tightened his hand on the wheel.

He was going to make sure he would never do that again. He didn't want Ichigo afraid of anyone, even Grimmjow himself.

He let out a deep breath, forcing himself to loosen his knuckle white grip on the wheel.

He was going to make him happy again, even if he lost him as a beau.

For him, that was worth it.

Grimmjow pulled up into his driveway after a long fifteen minute drive, sighing as he turned the car off. Ichigo awoke from the sudden stop, his eyes opening sluggishly. He yawned wide, stretching out before hissing, Grimmjow frowning.

"It still hurts that bad?" he asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"It just gets sore from time to time, I'm fine," he claimed, Grimmjow nodding but not really believing him. They got out and this time they didn't stop for a tour, heading straight for Grimmjow's room.

"Can I see your pictures again?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door behind him, Grimmjow loosening his tie, looking over to Ichigo with a frown.

"Why?" he asked, Ichigo snorting as he took his seat on the couch this time. He breathed in, taking in the scent of the room.

It was purely… Grimmjow.

He sighed in pleasure, getting comfortable.

"Because I asked," he finally replied, Grimmjow rolling his eyes even though his lips pulled up into a smirk.

He discarded his blazer, throwing it onto his bed before getting his box of photo's, Ichigo rising up, his legs crossed indian style.

"Here," Grimmjow grunted as he passed it to him, Ichigo taking it like it was a newborn baby, Grimmjow snorting at his act of gentleness.

He went to his closet to change to something else, Ichigo quick to dig into the piles of photos.

They were all done to perfection, Ichigo holding one up of a swan. It's wings were outstretched, it's head turned as it used it's beak to clean it's wings. It's neck appeared fragile but at the same time strong, Ichigo expecting to look up at him any moment.

"This type of thing happens within a span of less than a minute, how did you catch it?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow walked from the confines of his closet dressed in sweats and a wife beater. He frowned, walking up to Ichigo, resting his arms on the head rest.

"I just happened to take it at the right time," he replied, Ichigo humming in understanding. He had those spare few moments too, though his pictures never came out this good.

He was caught off guard when his chin was taken between soft fingers and lips suddenly touched against his, his eyebrows furrowing as he loosened his grip on the photo. He took in a deep, noisy breath through his nose before pulling away, shaking his head.

"No," was the only word he managed to get out before lips touched against his again, the picture falling from his hand and back into the box. He shifted, the box of photos sliding over his thighs and onto the ground, Ichigo touching a hand to Grimmjow's cheek as he rose up, putting less strain on his neck. He pulled away again when Grimmjow's hand slid up his shirt, his cold fingers brushing over his scar.

"I don't think I can do this," he whispered, Grimmjow smiling before pecking his lips.

"We don't have too," he replied before kissing him deeply, Ichigo sighing into the kiss when his frayed nerves calmed. He was still nervous though, he wasn't used to having such an intimate moment with a man.

And his last encounter hadn't been one he cared to think back on…

He gasped when cold fingers brushed against his nipple, Ichigo pulling away completely. He hadn't even realized his hand had gotten that far, getting off of the couch completely.

"G-Grimm-" he winced at his quivering voice, a small gasp escaping his throat when a hand interlocked with his, pulling him into a hard chest.

Ichigo fought for a second before relaxing in his embrace, his eyes closed as he pressed his face into his chest.

Thump thump.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the sound of Grimmjow's heartbeat, the sound heavy but fast. Ichigo instantly calmed, looking up to Grimmjow who pulled him closer.

"I'm not Nnoitra, Ichigo," he whispered, Ichigo swallowing as a feeling of guilt and sadness bled into his heart.

"I know it will be hard," he whispered, Ichigo closing his eyes as he relaxed against him, listening to the sound of his heart.

Thump thump.

"I want to show you what it's really like, Ichigo. We don't have to have sex, but this one thing I want you to feel, the truth of it," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo shivering against him.

Thump thump.

"A-Alright," he finally breathed, Grimmjow holding him tighter before releasing him, Ichigo swallowing thickly as his fingers lightly grasped his chin, encouraging him to look up. Ichigo took in a deep breath when soft lips pressed against his, the kiss chaste, almost experimental in a way.

Ichigo shivered when a Grimmjow pulled away slightly, his tongue touching his bottom lip. Ichigo swallowed before parting his lips, gasping when his tongue slipped into his mouth.

His thumb lightly pressed into his jaw before rubbing the lax muscle, his tongue carrying a minty flavor, Ichigo wondering if he had even ate anything that morning.

The thought was short lived when the tongue touched against his, lightly probing the dormant tongue into awakeness to play. Hands pushed off his blazer, Ichigo shivering as cold air rushed through his thin button up shirt.

Ichigo felt his legs become weak, his hand rising up hesitantly, placing itself on Grimmjow's shoulder. It slowly slid up to his neck then his cheek, Ichigo letting out a soft gasp when his teeth latched onto his tongue softly before it was sucked into Grimmjow's mouth, Ichigo becoming dizzy as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He chest was rising and falling rapidly when Grimmjow pulled away, a low groan escaping Ichigo's throat when his teeth latched onto his bottom lip. He pulled away slowly before letting his bottom lip go, letting it snap back against his teeth.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

"What did you just do?" he whispered breathlessly, Grimmjow chuckling softly against his lips.

"I kissed you," he replied, Ichigo shivering at his low octave.

Something wasn't right he knew but… it felt good.

He resealed their lips shyly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, having to rise up to his tippy toes to do so. He breathed in through his nose, their kiss becoming more hungry and desperate. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow began to lead him backwards, his knees bending when his calves touched the bed. He fell down onto the bed, Grimmjow careful as he laid over him, casting a shadow over Ichigo's smaller frame.

He pulled away from the passionate kiss, panting even though either had yet to be touched.

"Ichigo," he whispered, honey brown eyes opening, now a dark brown.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly.

"Can I suck…" he didn't finish his sentence though, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

Though he was nervous he felt like this was another step to be conquered, looking into Grimmjow's eyes before nodding shyly.

He closed his eyes when once again cold fingers slid over his stomach, his shirt slowly unbuttoned. He was panting from excitement and slight fear when soft lips pressed against his cheek, the scar no longer strikingly visible. His chest rose and fell quickly as Grimmjow kissed his neck then his collarbone, Ichigo fisting and relaxing his hand rhythmically.

His other hand still had a some what of a hard time doing things, but the thought was unimportant to him as a cold hand slid down his chest and stomach, warm lips and a hot tongue trailing a path after it.

He took in a sharp breath when his hand glided over his ribs, his body jolting just slightly from the contact.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Do that again," he breathed, taking in another sharp breath when his hand glided over his sensitive ribs, shivering pleasure traveling up his spine. He gasped when lips pressed against his belly button and a hot, wet tongue flicked against his protruding belly button, a knot he knew well forming in his stomach.

He held in his breath when fingers skimmed over his groin, pressing lightly into the bulge there.

"Grimm-"

"Sh," Grimmjow hushed , Ichigo biting his lip as he pressed firmer, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. He shifted his hips when the hand lifted, Ichigo gripping the sheets when sleek fingers unbuttoned his pants. He turned his head away, taking in quick harsh breaths as the zipper was pulled down, Grimmjow reaching into his jeans.

Ichigo bit back a moan when long fingers traveled through his small patch of hair before they wrapped around his cock. He shivered when he was pulled from his constricting confines, groaning when Grimmjow 's breath wafted over the head of his sensitive cock.

"Do you trust me?"

Ichigo's brain was slow but when the words finally registered he forced his eyes to open, rising up onto his elbows to look down to Grimmjow.

He thought that was a rather weird question to ask at a time like this but the thought was short lived when he saw the desperation and guilt in his eyes, Ichigo frowning, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes," he finally replied, the response sounding a lot weaker than he had intended. Grimmjow smiled in relief, looking down to Ichigo's semi-erect member.

Ichigo let his head fall back as his lips finally wrapped around his member.

Grimmjow looked up to Ichigo as he took the head into his mouth, blood rushing to the member, the organ hardening in his hand to full erectness within seconds. Grimmjow smirked against the sum in his mouth, sucking gently at first, letting Ichigo get used to such a stimulus.

He tasted clean, Grimmjow humming in appreciation.

When he had Ichigo falling against the sheets and mewling he lowered himself, saliva sliding down his member and pooling around the base.

He sucked harder, slurping loudly as he bobbed his head, mainly stimulating the first few inches while his hand pumped the rest. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, his soft mewls becoming panting gasps, his hand unconsciously sliding into his hair. Grimmjow didn't mind though, sucking harder as he rose up to the head, pulling away before tonguing the slit, Ichigo arching with a low groan.

Grimmjow returned to his earlier act, bobbing his head slowly a few times before removing his hand and relaxing his throat, deep throating him. Ichigo moaned but he quickly cut it, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow. He swallowed around his member, earning another moan that was once again cut off.

He rose up, grabbing the member by it's base, flicking his tongue beneath the sensitive tissue of the head, Ichigo tightening his hand in his hair. Grimmjow winced from the pain but didn't comment, taking the member once again fully into his mouth.

Ichigo couldn't cut off his moan this time, the long, deep note resounding in his room like a tuned violin, Grimmjow shivering with a moan of his own. This earned him a whimper, Grimmjow rising up and taking hold of it again, licking every inch of it.

Ichigo was softly bucking his hips now, Grimmjow pressing his other hand to his hip, keeping him still.

Ichigo groaned in protest so Grimmjow got back to work, trying to keep him distracted from the hand that was holding him down so he wouldn't choke him.

Ichigo felt his peak rise higher and higher, sounds he couldn't control falling from his lips. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth open, the moans and gasps of pleasure he tried to hold in falling out uncontrollably. He arched in pleasure as his orgasm grew closer, Ichigo trying to prolong it as long as possible.

"Ima rape you again and again!"

Ichigo arched with a gasp, his brows furrowing as thoughts and memories spilled into his mind.

"uYou're a filthy bitch, enjoying it when someone rapes you."

Ichigo tightened his hand in Grimmjow's hair, raising his knees as his body was on the verge of releasing.

"Ima kill Grimmjow and make you watch!"

Ichigo screamed out his orgasm, tears building in his eyes and spilling over. He kicked Grimmjow away, his body shaking as a sob escaped his throat, pressing his back against the wall as he stared at Grimmjow with eyes of fright.

Grimmjow rubbed his sore shoulder, looking up to Ichigo with a frown. It quickly went away though when he saw the tears, Grimmjow rising up, wiping the cum from his chin.

"Ichigo?" he called softly, Ichigo staring at him with frightful eyes, seeming to be stuck in a dream.

"Ichigo it's me, it's Grimmjow," he soothed as he got onto the bed slowly, Ichigo's bottom lip shaking as he stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm here, Ichigo. I'm here," Grimmjow whispered, the mist in Ichigo's eyes rising. He reached forward, Grimmjow taking his hand with a small smile.

"I'm here," he whispered, Ichigo's eyes shimmering with tears as he let himself be pulled into his embrace, his body shaking in his arms. Ichigo looked down when he felt a hot hardness against his stomach, seeing Grimmjow's erection pushing against his confines almost angrily.

"Grimmjow," he breathed, Grimmjow pulling away with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Ichigo looking back to it, reaching for it. Grimmjow grabbed his hand, swallowing down a disappointed groan when he stopped what he wanted so badly.

He knew Ichigo wasn't ready for that though, and even though it pained him mentally, and physically, he was going to wait for him. Even though it felt he would die in the end.

"No, no don't," he said a little breathlessly, Ichigo frowning but pulling his hand back.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, Grimmjow nodding a tad stiffly.

"We should probably be getting you home now," he stated, Ichigo sighing but agreeing. Grimmjow's erection went ignored as they fixed themselves, Grimmjow grabbing his keys before they went downstairs.

"Your father said to call him," his butler told him as he opened the door for them, Grimmjow nodding.

He was secretly hoping he hadn't heard what had happened, but kept his thoughts to himself.

He drove Ichigo home a good half hour early, Ichigo wide awake now. They remained silent though, Grimmjow stopping his car in front of his home.

"When are you coming back to school?" he asked as Ichigo unbuckled, brown eyes locking with his.

"Not for another week," he told him, Grimmjow sighing. That would be the start of a new term, and though Ichigo will be behind, he was just glad he had the guts to still attend.

"Grimmjow?" He hummed in response.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip before leaning in slowly, Grimmjow's entire body relaxing when his sweet lips pressed against his. The kiss was short lived, Grimmjow stuck with neck outstretched, Ichigo getting out quickly before closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow sighed as he watched to make sure he made it inside, his member pulsing in a way to remind him he was still there.

He took the gear out of park and put it into reverse when Ichigo got inside, sighing as he backed out. He would deal with it later.

Author's note: Finally something productive. Jk but anyway, this is my first story that I have ever waited this long to include any type of sexual acts. I am rather impatient I know and just want to get straight to it, but hey, a change of course has really taught me something.


	11. Chapter 11: Normalcy

Chapter 11

"You gonna be ok?" Ichigo looked up at the large school building and released a deep breath.

"Sure...no problem..." He muttered as he took his first step, slow and careful with Grimmjow next to him. Although the walk terrified him, his hands trembling, he knew he was not alone.

He took his hand, looking up from the concrete stairs to the doors that awaited him. A few people stood outside, recognition flashing in their eyes. Sympathy mixed but Ichigo ignored it, not feeling he was yet broken enough to earn such sympathy. He took in a deep breath, tightening his hand in Grimmjow's. His terror dialed down but only enough for him to stop shaking, his brown eyes taking in everything.

"Is the tree still there?" he asked in a small whisper as they neared the doors, Grimmjow's lips hiking up into a smile, one of which from the memories he pursued.

"Yeah," he whispered back, the stairs leveling to solid ground.

"Can we go visit it?" Ichigo asked as he and Grimmjow put a hand to the large doors, their hand pulling away from each other. Grimmjow grinned that arrogant grin, Ichigo thinking back to when he had first met him.

"Yeah, and we'll climb all the way to the top, yes?" he replied, Ichigo smirking, his terror momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah."

They pushed the doors open, eyes turning to see who had entered. Some widened while other's darkened with needless sympathy, Ichigo taking a deep inhale, exhaling with a sigh.

He and Grimmjow walked into the large establishment, their heads held high. Ichigo let his eyes stray, looking to the many people who had the lack of decency to give him stares that granted room for his terror to return. He hid it well though, his shaking hands delving into his pockets, his minor limp noticed but ignored.

He walked with confidence, pride, and dignity even though all three aspects were crushed inside of him, the small pieces feebly putting themselves back together.

He and Grimmjow stopped in front of his class, Ichigo looking into the class, the student's who had been previously distracted looking up at the silence that had ensued in the usually busy hallways.

Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"You're going to be alright," Grimmjow told him softly, Ichigo looking up to him, his bottom lip feeling on the verge of trembling. He held back his emotions though, standing taller before nodding, walking into the classroom, Grimmjow left at the door.

He walked to an open seat and sat down, Rukia walking up to him. She slammed her hand down onto his desk, Ichigo jumping in his seat, but he came to realise it wasn't him she had done it for. Her eyes were narrowed, staring at all the people who now looked to her silently, her lips pulled into a frown.

"Can we assist you?" she asked in a deep authoritative voice, Ichigo looking around as everyone went back to doing their own thing, Rukia seeming to have installed fear.

Ichigo looked to her with astonishment.

"How did you…?" Rukia merely smiled down to him, sitting in the seat in front of him backwards, placing her head on her arms.

"I may be younger, Ichigo, but even I can get people to tune out," she replied, Ichigo feeling the prickle of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"So, tell me," she started as she kicked his seat on purpose, Ichigo's smirk faltering in annoyance. So much for thinking she had grew up.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" she asked, his usual frown returning.

"Don't worry about me," he retorted, Rukia raising a brow.

"Well then, should I ask why Grimmjow just so happened to appear all over you just now?" she asked, changing the subject towards something that he still didn't feel to talk to about.

"Why do you care?" he asked, Rukia staring at him for a second.

Ichigo yelped when she slapped him across the head, an angry snarl pulling at her lips.

"Because I care about you baka!" she barked, Ichigo rubbing his head with a wince.

Damn she hit hard…

"Do you have to hit me?!" he yelled back, Rukia waving her fist, their acts closer to normal than they had ever been in the past year.

They attracted some on lookers but one quick glare from either participants had them looking away, though small smiles had touched some people's lips.

After all this time, finally some normalcy was restored.

Their teacher called them to tone down their heated voices before she went on with their lesson, Rukia turned in her seat as she wrote what the teacher spoke, Ichigo doing the same.

He reached for his eraser when he misspelled a word , his left hand heavy but getting the job done. He felt he should have regained full control by now, but laying at home and doing nothing didn't really help his dilemma. At least he could use it for simple stuff at least.

The day went by faster than he had anticipated, fatigue setting in close to his last period. He didn't feel he should be the privilege to rest in any of his classes though and worked hard to catch up, the first things he had learned easier for him now since he was mostly relearning.

By the time the ending bell rolled by he was as tired as a sea cucumber that felt no real need to move, his eyes drooped as he sighed. He rested against the tree he was so familiar with, not even sure climbing it would be possible for him at the moment.

He looked up, seeing a leaf hanging close to his head. Near the delicate stem it had started adorning a brownish color, the originally green leaf looking as if it would fall any second. He reached up, running a finger over it's fragile under belly, sighing as the leaf cracked slightly near its base.

"Ichigo!"

He looked back down to earth, seeing Grimmjow walking up to him. Ichigo smiled weakly, taking a step forward. He became dizzy though, stumbling to the side only to feel arms encase him, shaking his head as he tried to clear the fog.

"Ima kill Grimmjow and make you watch!"

Ichigo shook away the voice, his vision finally returning to him.

"You alright?" he heard Grimmjow ask, Ichigo nodding slowly as to not dizzy himself, standing up on his own, feeling a tad unstable but balanced.

"Yeah… Just got dizzy…" he muttered in a low slur, Grimmjow frowning.

"Maybe coming to school is too much for you," he mumbled, Ichigo shaking his head, pushing away slightly from his embrace.

"I'm fine," he said in a clear voice, Grimmjow frowning.

"You can't lie to me Ichigo," he replied, his voice stern and a tad hurt.

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking up to Grimmjow.

"I'm just a tad weak, I'll be fine," he told him, Grimmjow's frown masking his true feelings. Ichigo looked away from his intense gaze, leaning against the tree.

"Besides, I can't afford to miss more than I already have," he claimed, Grimmjow sighing, knowing sadly that was true.

"You could always just be homeschooled," Grimmjow pointed out, a chuckle rolling from Ichigo's lips.

"That is true, but then I would be stuck with my dad all day," he pointed out, Grimmjow nodding.

He had a point.

"Do you have homework?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Not today, but I took enough notes to give me a headache," he replied, Grimmjow rolling his eyes good naturedly.

"You'll get used to it again. Wanna go get something to eat?" Ichigo pursed his lips, looking down to his stomach.

"I don't know…" he muttered, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" he asked, Ichigo nodding.

"I haven't been able to eat much lately," he informed, Grimmjow snorting as he took his hand.

"We are getting Jalapenos, and if you can't eat it all, just ask the lady to cut the burrito in half," he told him, Ichigo willing letting himself be led off the campus.

"I don't have any money," he pointed out. He used to have a small seasonal job but after the long incident and his recovery, he would have to resign up if the man whose dog he walked was still hiring. He was a broke and dry as a dying leaf right now, his wallet merely carrying flies.

"I'll buy," Grimmjow said simply, Ichigo sighing though gladly happy he didn't ask about his money issue. Grimmjow didn't have his car so they walked there, the ten minute walk leaving his legs feeling like jelly. They entered the establishment, Ichigo seeing Rukia at the register once again.

"The same as last?" she asked, Grimmjow nodding.

"You want a soda?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo biting his lip.

"You are already buying me this, I-"

"I'd like a sprite and Ichigo will have the same," Grimmjow ordered, cutting off Ichigo's reply completely. Ichigo frowned but remained quiet.

He looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him, seeing someone staring from him to Grimmjow. Ichigo was momentarily confused until he realized that their hands were still locked together, his cheeks heating madly. He tried to take his hand from his but Grimmjow only tightened his grip, Ichigo only blushing more.

"Grim-Grimmjow people are staring," he muttered beneath his breath, Grimmjow looking over his shoulder to him.

Ichigo gasped when soft lips pressed against his, his entire face becoming red as he pulled away, Grimmjow grinning arrogantly.

Ichigo covered his mouth, not even daring to look up to anyone anymore.

Grimmjow just kissed him, on the mouth, in public! Not even to mention in front of kids!

He wanted to punch him so badly, once again trying to release his hand only to have him tighten his grip.

"Grimmjow let go," he hissed lowly, gasping when he was pulled forward, twirled before pressed back first into his chest, his entire body tensing.

"Stop worrying," Grimmjow whispered in his ear right in front of Rukia who looked rather confused, hurt and anger bubbling beneath.

"People's opinions don't matter," he continued to whisper, Ichigo fighting down a shiver.

"H-Here's your meal," Rukia told them, Grimmjow grinning before releasing Ichigo who turned and fled, walking quickly out of the restaurant, with amused and disgusted eyes watching him.

"What the fuck," he growled when he got far from the establishment, turning to Grimmjow who stood behind him not that far away, his grin replaced with a frown.

"What was that!" Ichigo barked, Grimmjow rolling his eyes.

"Why does the opinions of others matter to you?" he asked rather calmly, a tad of annoyance present in his tone.

Ichigo was near seething.

"We were in a public place for christ sakes! There were kids and people who stared at us like we were freaks! How could I not care!"

Once those words left his lips Ichigo knew he should have never said them, Grimmjow's frown becoming a hurtful though angered scowl.

"Is that how you see us, as a pair of freaks?" he asked with a clipped tone, Ichigo shrinking back.

"No, I didn't s-"

"Ichigo don't lie to me!" Grimmjow yelled, his temper having gone into flames.

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek, feeling sheepish and guilty for what he had said. He shifted from foot to foot, looking to the ground.

"I don't see us that wa-"

"Then why does the opinions of others matter? Hm? Why can't you just fucken enjoy being around me without feeling embarrassed? Or is ashamed a better word to explain what just happened?"

"No I-"

"You what Ichigo?" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo taking a step back at his sudden explosion.

"I…" he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and his palms sweaty.

"I'm not embarrassed or ashamed," he said softly, Grimmjow panting through his nose as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm new to this. I don't… I don't know what's right or wrong, I'm not used to the stares or the kisses. I know I like you though, and i know I want you by my side for as long as you can stay." Ichigo was extremely nervous now, but Grimmjow seemed to have calmed, his eyes more understanding and less angry, his body posture relaxed though still tensed in the shoulders.

"I-I know I'm difficult and slow to learn, but don't ever think I would feel such a way around you." Ichigo's confidence slowly returned as he spoke, Grimmjow's lips pulling up into a smile.

Ichigo yelped when he was suddenly hugged, the scent of Grimmjow wafting into his nostrils, his body almost feeling squished in his bear like grip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into his hair, Ichigo gasping when he kissed his cheek, his hand slithering to his lower back, the bag holding their burritos lightly tapping against the back of his thighs.

"Grimmjow not in pu-"

"Shut up," Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo gasping in surprise when he was suddenly kissed. He was standing on his tippy toes, his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders as they kissed, the image that from a fairy tale book. Except for the fact they were both guys.

Ichigo pulled away when someone honked their horn and hollered, blushing madly as Grimmjow smirked, flipping that said person off.

Ichigo pulled away, touching his feet fully to the ground.

Grimmjow hugged him again though, Ichigo pressing a hand to his chest.

"Let's have makeup sex now."

Ichigo's cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Baka!" he barked before pushing him away, Grimmjow laughing as he followed after him, Ichigo stomping away with his head lowered in anger and sudden shyness.

A smirk pulled at his lips.

Normalcy, huh?


	12. Chapter 12: Family Night

Chapter 12

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He looked to the side when he heard the ground creak, seeing Grimmjow. Ichigo was confused at first, seeing as he was in his room, a place he doubted his father would let him enter. Even though he was supportive, he was still the same overprotective father.

"Grimmjow?" he called hoarsely, azul eyes locking with his as he sat up in bed, Grimmjow's staring blankly at him.

Ichigo rubbed his droopy eyes of sleep, yawning wide, ending it with a low growl.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, looking back to Grimmjow who had yet to move.

"Grim-"

"Sh."

Ichigo blinked, sitting up straight with a frown from the fact he just hushed him.

He was about to protest but Grimmjow started to advance towards him, his steps slow and lazy, but each one held purpose. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his chin, his head tilted up, soft lips pressing against his.

Ichigo pulled away first, putting a hand to his shoulder. He took in a sharp gasp when his lips targeted his neck, Ichigo biting his lip as he was coaxed amongst the sheets, Grimmjow rising over him, his knees placed on either side of him.

"Grim-ah-Grimmjow stop," he gasped breathlessly, taking in a sharp breath when he palmed his crotch.

He arched with a groan, his eyes he hadn't realized he had closed opening.

He screamed when he saw Nnoitra above him, a large grin spread over his thin face.

"You're a filthy bitch, enjoying it when someone rapes you."

Ichigo sat up with a gasp, his eyes wide as he trembled. Tears spilled over, Ichigo's knuckles white as he gripped the sheets.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked to his door, seeing Yuzu standing there, her eyes wide with worry. Ichigo gave her a small smile, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Good morning," he grumbled hoarsely, Yuzu's eyes softening. She walked into his room and got onto his bed, careful of his groin, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay now," she whispered, Ichigo's eyes filling with tears. Yuzu he knew now shared his pain, Ichigo hugging her back.

"I'm fine," he lied, knowing mentally his scar had yet to close. Yuzu hugged him tighter.

"It'll get better," she whispered before pulling away, giving him a large smile.

"Grimmjow is here to protect you now, he said so himself," she said with conviction, Ichigo giving her a goofy smile.

Yuzu patted his head.

"We are going out today, so hurry and get up!" she chirped, Ichigo nodding with a chuckle as she scrambled off his bed, running out of his room so he could get ready.

Ichigo chuckled at her antics, throwing the blankets off his legs and getting out of bed.

He looked to his pillow when he heard his phone vibrate. He ignored his morning wood, flipping open his phone and reading his message.

'Good morning beau.'

Ichigo smirked.

'Good morning.'

He smiled at his phone dumbly for a moment before throwing it onto his bed, walking to his closet to find some clothes to wear.

He picked out a pair of camouflage shorts and a black shirt, knowing that they were probably going to have a family picnic or eat out at a restaurant.

He put the articles of clothing on the edge of his bed, thinking of what shoes to wear before picking up his phone that vibrated.

'What are you doing today?'

Ichigo shrugged even though Grimmjow wasn't there, going back to his closet.

'Family time. Wanna join?'

Ichigo knelt down, pondering over black jordans or his beige combat boots.

He picked the boots, picking them up and placing them on the floor next to his bed. He opened the message he received.

'Will your dad agree?'

Ichigo snorted. Now he's afraid of his dad?

'Yeah, he's grown a liking to you.'

He picked up his outfit and went to the bathroom, sighing as he placed his stuff down on the toilet. He closed the door and locked it, dropping his briefs and stepping out of them.

He reached for his phone when it vibrated on the counter, opening the message.

'Alright. Where?'

Ichigo shrugged.

'Just meet me at my house.'

He moved his clothes to the sink, looking down to his still very much active groin.

He hated his life.

…..

Grimmjow took in a deep breath. He tightened and loosened his fingers on the wheel, looking to Ichigo's house.

He wasn't ready for this.

He placed his head on the wheel, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm himself. He had hoped he wouldn't have to actually do this. He didn't know why, but the thought of actually spending time with Ichigo's family always rubbed him wrong. He leaned against the seat and took in a deep breath, releasing it in a deep sigh. He needed to grow a pair of balls.

He unbuckled and got out of the car, smiling when he saw Ichigo open the door. His smile was a little shaky but he kept it steady, opening his arms when he jogged to him, holding him in an embrace.

He took in a deep breath of the scent of him, his smile spreading into a grin.

Strawberries.

Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled away, looking up and toning down his smile when he saw his dad and younger sister's walk out, feeling a little exposed when Ichigo let him go and stepped away, going to tell his sister's something.

Isshin's eyes locked on him like he was a predator sizing up his prey. Grimmjow was wearing dark loose jeans, the ends of them tucked into his beige combat boots and causing the loose material to bag around his calves. His shirt was tight fitting, showing off slight ridges of his muscular stomach, the material painted a dark purple. He looked rather sexy in his opinion, but when Isshin looked him over he felt like he was wearing a thong in the middle of Time's Square.

Isshin grinned though, walking up to him and extending his hand, Grimmjow taking it firmly.

"Hurt my son and I'll kill you," he said a tad to cheerily, Grimmjow's grin faltering.

"You wanna know about some history?" he asked, Grimmjow retracting his hand as kindly as possible, suddenly very nervous.

"Dad!" Ichigo hissed, Isshin slammed face first into the concrete.

"Stop threatening Grimmjow!" Ichigo barked, Isshin making a pitiful whimper. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and flinched. He would remember not to piss him off.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized sheepishly, removing his boot from the back of his father's head. The older man shot up, Grimmjow taking a step back as he grabbed Ichigo into a tight hug.

"You're mother would have been so proud!" he bellowed, Ichigo yelling at him angrily.

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not so just stayed put, watching silently. He looked over their shoulders when he saw movement, seeing Karin kicking a ball into the air, Yuzu already in the car and out of his sight. Karin looked to him, Grimmjow giving her a small wave.

Grimmjow knew she didn't really like him, so when she kicked the ball straight for his face he wasn't surprised.

His eyes widened when Ichigo rose up, the ball now targeting the back of his head. Grimmjow moved quickly, spreading father and son, Ichigo put behind him, his hand raised.

He held back a wince when the burning friction of the ball meeting his hand created a loud thud, his hand momentarily latching onto the material before letting it drop, his hand a fiery red as he brung it to his side.

Karin stared in disbelief.

No one had ever managed to catch the ball whenever she kicked, it moved too fast for most eyes to see.

Grimmjow fisted his hand, everyone suddenly very quiet.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly, grabbing his wrist. Grimmjow held his hand firm, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he replied even though it hurt like he just had a hammer slam down onto his entire hand.

Ichigo frowned, looking to Karin who was staring a in a disbelieving awe at Grimmjow.

"Let me see your hand," Ichigo growled, prying his arm from his back, Grimmjow opening his hand when he was ordered too.

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed beneath his breath.

His hand was red like he had been burned, the skin looking like it would blister.

"Did you have to do that?" he hissed at Karin, Grimmjow stepping in front of him, blocking the girl from his eyes.

"Ichigo, i'm alright," he defended, not wanting to be the cause of any mishaps.

"She did that on purpose!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow setting his free hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but kicking her ass isn't going to change the fact it happened. Let's just continue on with the day, yes?"

Ichigo frowned, not seeing how something like that can be brushed over so easily. He eyed Karing one more time before getting into his car, Grimmjow sighing as he looked to Isshin.

"I'll just follow you?" Isshin nodded, sighing. The mood of the day had turned down considerably, but Grimmjow was determined to not let this ruin it.

He got into his car, looking to Ichigo who was glaring daggers at his father's car.

"Stop," Grimmjow scolded, Ichigo looking to him with a glare.

"Are you seriously gonna just brush it off?" he asked, Grimmjow shrugging his shoulders. His hand hurt no doubt, but he wasn't dead, so why was it such a big deal?

"Would you let me kick your nuts?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow snorting before looking to him. He raised an eyebrow when he realized Ichigo was being serious.

"No," he replied, Ichigo throwing his hands in the air, careful of the roof.

"Then why do you do nothing when she nearly breaks your hand? What's different?!"

Grimmjow felt like he was doing it overboard, making sure he was not to far behind, speeding up as they got onto the highway.

"My hand and my jewels are not the same," he said simply, Ichigo growling beneath his breath. Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichigo… You and your family are close, in fact, a lot closer than my own. I don't want to break that just because I get a little hurt." Ichigo stiffened when he looked to him, shrinking away slightly as his anger started to seem stupid. He suddenly felt this conversation or argument, whatever it was was extremely unfair. He sat back, folding his arms over his chest.

"I only stopped it because it was about to hit you."

Ichigo looked to him in disbelief, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Grimmjow looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Does that make you less angry? Or do I have to kiss you?" Ichigo blushed deeper, turning away and shrinking into himself.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow laughed, patting his thigh, his hand that was previously red now seeming closer to normal. Ichigo ignored him, suddenly extremely shy but not wanting to show it. He held back an unmanly squeak when Grimmjow began to pull his thighs apart, a sudden heat rushing over his skin.

He slapped his hand away but finally looked back to him, Grimmjow grinning with a raised eyebrow.

"No kiss?" he asked, Ichigo shaking his head with a frown.

Grimmjow's grin became ignorant and a tad smug, slowing down the car and getting honked by someone behind him.

"Should I pull over then?" he asked, Ichigo wanting to growl at the man's sudden stupidity.

"You're gonna loose my dad, speed up idiot!" he barked, Grimmjow only slowing down more.

"I'm waiting!"

Ichigo growled when many cars began to honk, Grimmjow creating traffic. He leaned over and kissed him chastely, the kiss barely even a few seconds long. Ichigo pulled away, Grimmjow's grin now a smug smirk.

"Now speed up," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow nodding before taking off, the traffic clearing.

"You're a douche," Ichigo grumbled beneath his breath, Grimmjow only smirking in response.

They went to an all you can eat restaurant, Grimmjow's stomach growling hungrily as he got out of the car.

HomeTown Buffet was the name of the restaurant, Grimmjow distinctly remembering a similar one back home. He had guessed Japan was all sushi and rice, but he was quickly being proved wrong.

They walked into the restaurant, it's outer appearance fooling them. The place was packed, Grimmjow looking to his watch.

It was only two.

Damn.

"What are you going to get?" Ichigo asked, tensing a little when his hand slipped into his.

"Meat. Firm, juicy, tender meat," he whispered into his ear. Ichigo's cheeks became a dark shade of red, his fist connecting with Grimmjow's chest and knocking the air out of him.

The people who had walked in behind them stared with a tad of worry and reluctance as Grimmjow doubled over slightly, seeming to consider if they should stay or not.

"He'll be fine," Ichigo told them with a smile as Grimmjow straightened, a hand put to his chest and a grin stretching his lips. Ichigo shivered under his predatory gaze.

"You're heavy handed aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle, Ichigo opting to ignore his question and looking to see how far they had moved. He took one step. How nice.

"You guys want me to pay for you?' Isshin yelled over the loud chatter in the room, Grimmjow shaking his head.

Isshin didn't ask twice, glad he wouldn't have to spend as much as he had thought he would've.

Grimmjow once again grasped Ichigo's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to him, frowning.

Grimmjow grinned back.

Ichigo sighed.

He didn't want to start another argument about his discomfort, keeping their bodies at a distance, Grimmjow giving him enough respect not to pull him into his chest in such a public place.

They stayed standing there for what seemed like hours, Ichigo becoming increasingly impatient as the smell of food became too tantalizing to ignore, his stomach growling loudly. Yuzu chuckled, apparently having heard it over the noise in the large building, Ichigo smiling down at her.

After a good five more minutes they had finally reached the front, Ichigo nearly jumping in place as the promise of food was closer. Grimmjow paid for them after a few minutes of arguing, Ichigo frowning but quickly distracted by the food someone walked by with.

He wanted fries. And lots of them.

"I swear you eat too much," Grimmjow grumbled with little heat behind it as they found their table across from Isshin and the girls, going to get their food when it was apparent the table was now theirs. Ichigo stacked his plate with fries and different vegetables and soups, Grimmjow mostly getting meat, a plate reserved for vegetables and fruits.

And he was the fatass?

Ichigo went back to the table with Grimmjow in toe, sitting across from him.

"Why so much junk food?" he asked, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Why so healthy?" he replied back a tad harshly, Grimmjow not seeming to take it offensively, shrugging it off like it didn't matter.

"I don't like sweets, and most greasy food for that matter," he told him, having to raise his voice when the sound in the building became louder. Ichigo raised an eyebrow over a handful of fries.

Was that why he didn't really drink much of his slushies?

"Then why did you take the slushie I bought you?" he asked, Grimmjow shrugging.

"You seemed to like it a lot, and I wanted to try it before I just threw it away," he replied, Ichigo nodding in understanding, shoving some fries into his mouth, munching happily. Grimmjow chuckled, cutting a piece of steak off from his large chunk, shoving it into his mouth with a happy sigh.

They did good.

"What do you think of slushies?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shoving another meaty chunk into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"It's alright?" he replied, Ichigo rolling his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"I mean, it's not something I would want daily, but it would be nice every now and then," he replied, Ichigo nodding.

He loved slushies.

If he could he would have one everyday, every minute, he could die happy. They were the delicacy of his life time and he wouldn't trade it for a bucket of freshly baked fries. Ever.

Conversation slowly brewed but once they all got used to each other's presence things became hectic, though fun.

They stared there till nearly five, shoving their faces with food and talking about anything, a few embarrassing stories brought up on Ichigo's behalf. Politely they had been thrown out as soon as the amount of people tripled, Isshin allowing Ichigo to go Grimmjow's till nine that evening. Ichigo was glad he could spend some alone time with him and so was Grimmjow who hurried him into his car, speeding off once he got the seatbelt on.

Isshin chuckled.

If Ichigo came home with so much as a hickie, he was going to beat him to a pulp.

Ichigo smiled out the window as they drove to Grimmjow's house, his hand held in his.

"Would he hurt me if I got you home by nine thirty?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding his head sleepily.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Are you serious?"

Ichigo laughed, tilting his head to see Grimmjow better.

"My dad may be an idiot, but when he says something, you don't go against it," he replied, Grimmjow frowning.

They got to his home, both of them exiting the cadillac and heading inside, his butler opening the door right on que. Ichigo gave him a smile and a nod. After a long lesson from Grimmjow he felt less awkward around the smaller man. But he still bowed occasionally by accident, though Grimmjow was decent enough not to comment on it. They went up to his room, Ichigo entering first, Grimmjow closing it softly behind them.

Ichigo looked around. Every Hollow Hearts poster had been torn down, replaced with many artists that Ichigo has learned to love. He sighed when he felt Grimmjow press up behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

"Can I?" Grimmjow whispered in his ear, Ichigo shaking his head.

He didn't fight though when Grimmjow ran his hands up his chest, his palms pressing down over his nipples before traveling back down to his hips, his chin resting on his shoulder, his warm lips planting a small kiss on his skin.

Ichigo released a pleased sigh when his fingers lightly traveled over his groin, barely there touches that made him feel shy, frustrated, and afraid all at the same time, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

Grimmjow licked his bobbing adam's apple, releasing a deep purr.

"You taste good," he whispered, Ichigo snorting.

"Then you have weird tastes," he muttered back, biting his lip when the hand became more prominent, pressing harder though still too light.

"Grim-"

"I won't," Grimmjow soothed as he unbuttoned his pants, Ichigo relaxing against him. He was frightened when his pants dropped to the ground, his hands roamed into slowly awakening places, as his lips and tongue tasted his skin. Any minute he expected him to hurt him, the power he had given him seeming too much as he took the reigns. But he trusted him. It was frightening, but he knew he wouldn't hurt him.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he was laid on his bed, stripped bare as Grimmjow stayed fully clothed, the fact relaxing Ichigo slightly.

He took in a deep breathe when he kissed him, his knees lifting, his thighs pressing into his jeaned sides.

Their tongues played, teeth clashing and lips smacking, the kiss sloppy but Ichigo liked it that way, taking in a gasping breath when he pulled away, nipping his bottom lip.

"Can I?"

Ichigo swallowed, nodding hesitantly. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow kissed him again, his thighs tightening against him.

"Be gentle!" he gasped when he pulled away, Grimmjow grinning.

"Yes sir," he breathed against his lips, running a hand down his torso and finding delight in the shiver it caused.

He was slow, his every move predictable, Ichigo gasping beneath him in seconds as he nipped every formed muscle, every curve and dip on his slim torso, thrusting his tongue into his belly button and earning a shaky groan of his name.

He got to his enlarged member, blowing gently over the head. Ichigo squirmed with a tiny gasp, his member hardening fully.

Grimmjow looked up to Ichigo, crouched on the balls of his feet on the floor, his bed a little taller than most.

Ichigo was flushed, his eyes closed tight as he panted shallowly, his eyes opening hesitantly when he didn't feel anything besides steady breathing.

Grimmjow waited till his eyes met his till he grabbed him gently, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he kissed the head. He didn't look away though, onyx brown locked with azul blue. Grimmjow showered the head and shaft with kisses, Ichigo gritting his teeth with a low growl.

"Grimmjow," he whimpered, his hips thrusting lightly in need for more.

Grimmjow put a hand to his hips, holding him in place. Ichigo whined, falling against the sheets helplessly. Grimmjow found that to be sexy, smirking as he finally opened his lips, his tongue snaking out, wetting his dry lips. Ichigo groaned with an arch when lips finally sealed around the head of his cock, his hips lifting off the bed just a little, Grimmjow tightening his lips around the amount in his mouth, sucking hard. Ichigo moaned, unable to muffle it as he fisted the sheets, his body ultra sensitive to his touch.

Sweat already formed around his hairline, wetting the orange roots, a bead of sweat falling down his temple. He tightened his thighs around his head but was careful, snaking a hand down and into his hair, fisting it tight in his blue locks with a guttural moan.

Grimmjow had his eyes closed, one of his hands holding the member he sucked and nipped viciously, the other running circles over Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind when his fingers teased his hole, his mind lost in the pleasure his mouth gave him. Grimmjow pulled away, licking aways some saliva before putting two fingers into his mouth, coating them thickly with saliva.

"Grim-" Ichigo gasped in panic, rising up. Grimmjow held him down by his hip, removing his fingers from his lips, touching the wet tip of his middle finger to his twitching hole.

"I won't hurt you," he soothed, Ichigo reaching down and stopping his hand.

"Grimmjow I can't! I do-"

"Ichigo," he soothed, his hand stroking his cock slowly, Ichigo biting his lip.

"I'm not going to fuck you, I ain't a stupid shit," he said rather bluntly, Ichigo looking away.

"Any person can see you ain't ready for that. I want to push this small boudry, and after this I won't touch you again if you don't want me too," he told him, Ichigo looking back to him.

"Will it hurt?"

Grimmjow sighed.

"At first, but I swear i'll try to make it hurt as little as possible," he told him, kissing his inner thigh. Ichigo shivered, nodding shyly, lying back down hesitantly.

Grimmjow didn't push in immediately, returning the attention to his weeping cock. He took a few minutes to spoil it, lathering it with his tongue and wet kisses, Ichigo slowly relaxing, becoming once again a moaning mess.

Grimmjow took his chance, pushing a finger in. Ichigo arched with a cry, his eyes snapping open.

Grimmjow continued his ministrations, moving the finger slowly, wiggling it around a bit. Ichigo bit his lip, lightly bucking down but quickly recoiled, panting with a helpless groan.

"How does it feel?" Grimmjow asked, licking the head of his member, tasting salty precum on his tongue.

Ichigo wiggled his hips, wincing.

"It-It feels funny," he replied in a whisper, Grimmjow pushing it deeper, Ichigo arching with a cry. It wasn't one of pain though, Grimmjow relieved.

"O-Oh god," Ichigo whimpered when he began to move it faster, his body temperature spiking enough for Grimmjow to feel it.

"Do you like it?" he asked before deep throating him, wiggling in a finger next to it. Ichigo grunted this time in pain, Grimmjow stalling his fingers.

He sucked harder on his member, desperately trying to get him to relax. Ichigo bucked down, Grimmjow feeling his fingers press against something.

Ichigo arched, a loud moan escaping his lips, his hole clenching before relaxing, Grimmjow deep throating him, taking this chance to show him what it was truly like.

He assaulted his prostate, Ichigo squirming and writhing as loud moans escaped his lips, his hand fisting in his hair till it hurt.

"Grimah! Ngh! Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo moaned, screaming out his orgasm as it was torn from his body.

Grimmjow panted as he pulled away slowly after sucking him dry, looking up to Ichigo. He seemed frozen, his eyes opened wide as he stared up at the ceiling. He took in a shaky breath.

"Wow."

Author's note: I'm tired so I'll just end it here, sorry it took so long to update, I had been sick for a while. But it's up so I guess I did good.


	13. Chapter 13: Aizen

Chapter 13

When the bell rang Ichigo looked up in confusion, looking to Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow. The clock said they still had another twenty minutes to go, some students starting to pack up without even a glance to the seemingly high clock. The intercom screeched from it's old age before there was a small crackle like paper was being crumpled.

"Sorry to interrupt, teachers, students, please ignore that bell."

That was all.

Ichigo's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline at another aged screeched as the phone connected to the intercom was hung up.

"Did someone mess with the bell?" he wondered aloud, Grimmjow grunting grumpily, apparently woken up from his light nap. He stretched, careful of the guy behind him, yawning loudly before slouching again, smacking his lips a few times.

"Fuck," he muttered, resting his head on his desk again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, poking his side with his pencil. Grimmjow grunted in annoyance.

Either than that he continued his nap.

Ichigo wanted to slap the back of his head but decided against it when the teacher looked around the class to make sure they were doing something. It was a short day due to a teacher's meeting that was set for two, which let them get out at one instead of three. They had no lesson to do that day, it was almost the end of the day, and because the day was cut short, lunch would be pushed back till they got out. Ichigo's stomach grumbled.

He sighed, sitting back. He tapped the end of his pencil on the homework from his last class he had been doing, looking away when he started to feel frustrated and to Grimmjow.

"Hey."

Grimmjow snored, some girls laughing.

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow!" He finally barked, the blurry man sitting up rapidly, scooting his seat back from the force, his eyes staring off into space blearily.

The class erupted with laughter, besides the guy behind him whose desk was a near good foot off the ground.

"Grimmjow," he hissed, Grimmjow looking behind him before apologizing, scooting back forward with a screech.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, please stop," their teacher pleaded sternly, her pale green eyes squinted from the headache raging behind her eyes.

Why she became a teacher she will never know.

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow grunted, sighing as he sat back.

"Why did you wake me up?" he grumbled, rubbing the red pressure spot that had formed on his forehead. Ichigo shrugged.

"Why did you nap?" he asked, Grimmjow giving him a glare.

"Cause I wanteds too," he slurred sleepily as he rested his head on his desk again.

Ichigo would have retorted with a smart remark but held his tongue, opting to just slump dramatically with a sigh.

He put his stuff into his backpack after looking to the clock, only ten more minutes till the official bell would ring.

"Grimmjow?"

He heard a low grunt, a smirk pulling at his lips, creased with humor. Slapping him would be so funny.

"What do you want to go eat after school?"

Grimmjow woke up at that, sitting up, though slower. He pursed his lips, squinting his eyes in thought.

"Pizza."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"What topping?"

"Pepperoni."

Ichigo's nose scrunched up in disgust, Grimmjow noticing and frowning.

"What's wrong with pepperoni?" he asked offensively, Ichigo shrugging.

"It taste terrible. I like the hawaiian."

Grimmjow's face became blank.

"That has fruit on it."

"And?

"Fruit don't go on pizza. Period."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning in his seat so he faced Grimmjow completely.

"That is like saying cheese does not belong on pizza," he argued, Grimmjow snorting, facing him as well.

"That is not true, on all pizza there can be veggies, but there is not fruit. Therefore hawaiian pizza is set in an entire, different, and definitely not appetizing group."

"A tomato is a fruit." Ichigo raised an eyebrow when his blue haired opponent seemed momentarily silenced.

"Nothing?" he asked, forcing down his smirk that threatened to rise. He rose up when the bell rung, saluting Grimmjow, his smirk breaking through.

"So much for trying to win eh?" he asked a tad smugly, Grimmjow looking away with a grumble, standing up and getting his bag.

"Strawberry."

Ichigo turned to him, his mouth agape in shock and rising anger.

"You son of a-"

"Ichigo! Grimmjow! Out!" They both looked to the teacher who looked as if her head was swollen, veins pulsing on her forehead.

Ichigo and Grimmjow hurried out of the room, sprinting to the door that led outside, making it a race.

Ichigo pushed open the door and skidded to a stop so he wouldn't fall down the stairs, chuckling breathily as Grimmjow shot out next to him, a large grin splitting his lips.

"You cheated," he accused, Ichigo punching his shoulder with a laugh.

"Don't be a sore loser," he chuckled, Grimmjow rolling his eyes, chuckling deeply.

"Let's go get some pizza now."

They opted to do it half and half, Ichigo getting his hawaiian and Grimmjow getting pepperoni. They went to a park to eat, Ichigo sitting against the trees base alongside Grimmjow. They ate in peace for a few minutes before Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo who was eating his third slice of pizza slowly, his eyes misted over in thought.

"Why aren't you up in the tree?"

Ichigo snapped out of his world of thought, looking to Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I have to be up there?" he asked, Grimmjow shaking his head.

"It's just that… well… I'm worried about you Ichigo. I haven't seen you climb a tree or go into your cat form since that day." Ichigo stilled, his hand lowering, the pizza taken away from his lips.

"Grimmjow don't" he whispered, the scar still very much sore. Grimmjow looked down to his greased hands, frowning. He wiped them on his jeans and stood up, Ichigo looking up to him with a closed off frown that made him angry.

"Get up."

Ichigo sighed, putting his slice of pizza back in the box and standing up, wiping the grease off on his jeans.

"Grimmjow, I don't want to do this," he grumbled as Grimmjow grabbed the lowest branch with both hands, pulling himself up with a grunt, swinging his lower body back then up, landing on the branch on his haunches.

"See, easy," he said a tad out of breath, Ichigo smirking. He was way heavier than him and though he could carry things, he wasn't so good at carrying his own weight.

Grimmjow climbed a few branches higher to give Ichigo some room to get up, swallowing thickly when a branch creaked beneath his weight. He hoped Ichigo would get his spunk back soon.

Ichigo sighed, grabbing the branch and swinging but not really trying, just hanging there helplessly.

Grimmjow scoffed, Ichigo looking up to him with a frown.

"I don't want to do this." His scar was starting to hurt from hanging there, Ichigo holding back a hiss when it throbbed. It was mostly ghost pain he knew but it still bothered him more than not.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Grimmjow asked in a somewhat sweet voice, Ichigo shaking his head no.

He didn't want up, he wanted to go home. He didn't have that part of himself anymore.

Grimmjow frowned in displeasure. Ichigo seemed angry, bored, and insecure, a package he wasn't to familiar with.

Ichigo yelped when he was tackled to the ground, his eyes going wide when large panther was sitting on his chest.

"Do you see me?"

Ichigo blinked up at him, smoke rising from his body. Grimmjow grinned.

"You do." It was more of a relieved statement rather than a question, Ichigo blinking again, feeling stuck in place.

He hiccuped.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo hiccuped again and in a poof of smoke ears appeared on his head, twitching when a cool breeze blew against them.

Grimmjow's feline grin grew till it nearly seemed to split his face, his larger body rising as he removed himself from Ichigo's chest.

Another hiccup and a tail appeared, Ichigo sitting up, staring at the grass beneath him blankly.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow growled, pressing his nose against his cheek, taking in a deep breath.

"You're a filthy bitch, enjoying it when someone rapes you."

Ichigo closed his eyes, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Come back to me."

Ichigo looked to him, his eyes misted over.

He touched his lips to his snout.

Grimmjow backed away when a smoke erupted in front of him, a low growl heard in the red outlined smoke.

A tiger stepped out, it's eyes fierce with anger yet soft with affection and wonder. Grimmjow was awe struck, taking a step back when a low growl erupted from Ichigo's throat.

His fur was the color of his hair with shallow highlights of a darker red, black stripes crawling over his legs and back, his underbelly coated white. His eyes were brighter in a way that made him appear insane, Grimmjow finding it hard to look away.

This wasn't his vulnerable kitten anymore.

Ichigo looked away, looking at himself. Even in this form the scar was still present, the hair around it shorter than the rest of his coat. He growled low, Grimmjow looking to the side when he heard someone advance towards them.

He saw his father, his eyes narrowing. In a puff of smoke he transformed back, Ichigo doing the same after realizing someone was close. He looked from Grimmjow to the man, his eyes holding question.

"Hello, father."

Ichigo frowned, looking more closely at the man. Not one thing resembled the either, the man slim and laid back looking with brown hair. He was the complete opposite of Grimmjow in appearance and how he held himself. While Grimmjow was always on guard, the man was relaxed, appearing to almost not care of those surrounding him.

Ichigo didn't like him.

"Grimmjow," the man said smoothly, his eyes momentarily darting to Ichigo who scowled disapprovingly.

"The infamous Ichigo, I presume?"

Ichigo didn't know what happened but he snapped, Grimmjow grabbing him just in time, Grimmjow's so called father taking a step back like Ichigo was a wild animal, a smirk working a way onto his lips.

"Still a tad tender?"

"Aizen!" Grimmjow snapped, posing Ichigo behind him and away from his father.

"What?" he asked innocently, his smirk becoming a small smile.

"I was merely starti-"

"Not here."

Aizen raised a brow in question, looking over Grimmjow like he was finally seeing him for the first time.

"And not with Ichigo," Grimmjow said curtly, his tone clipped, barely controlled. Aizen chuckled.

"Fine, my boy. We are leaving, come."

Grimmjow frowned, his stiff posture loosening just slightly.

"Where?" he asked, Aizen's smile relaxing back into a smirk.

"Tokyo, there is a job I have arranged for you," he responded, Grimmjow sighing, Ichigo frowning behind him.

"I'll meet you at the house," Grimmjow muttered, Aizen frowning.

"We have to le-"

"I am dropping Ichigo off at home, after that, we will go."

After a few minutes of disagreement Aizen finally agreed, Grimmjow quiet as he walked Ichigo home, Ichigo looking down to the pavement with a worried and angry frown.

"That's your dad?" he asked quietly, Grimmjow nodding absently.

It was back to silence till Ichigo was finally home, his eyes hesitant as he turned to face Grimmjow, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow apologized after a while, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Don't apologize," he told him, Grimmjow frowning.

"The way he talked to you was unacceptable, I-"

"Is that why you were hesitant to let me go to your house?"

Grimmjow frowned, nodding silently after a long pause. Ichigo frowned, sighing. He took a step forward and hugged Grimmjow, kissing his cheek before pulling away, his face a light shade of red.

He went straight inside after that, Grimmjow left on the porch alone, his eyes down cast.

He turned when he heard a car pull up, seeing his father limo, a man standing by the door, his shaggy hair tucked into a black hat, his black suit slightly creasing as he opened the door, his father's legs barely seen.

Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo's house, sighing silently.

I love you.

Author's note: This chapter was a tad small I know, and not my best product. Forgive me, hasn't been my best week.


	14. Chapter 14: Return

Chapter 14

"Nnoitra-"

"Escaped from Tokyo Capitol Prison-"

"Percussion's are being taken-"

"Question is, where is he now?"

The sound of static from a T.V was a mere buzz in the now silent house, puckered lips blowing smoke into the air.

Brown eyes stared off into the distance, a slim body stripped bare, laid on a lap, bruises covering the once blemish free skin. Isshin was unconscious upstairs, tied down in his room, Karin and Yuzu locked in the bathroom, a chair pushed against the door knob, their cries having died down some time ago.

Nnoitra grinned, slapping Ichigo's bleeding ass, a small grunt his only response.

"I told you I would come back," he snickered, blowing some smoke into the air, putting the cigarette out on the coffee table next to the couch they were on. All blinds were drawn, a pair of socks pushed past Ichigo's lips to silence his screams that had died down some time ago, his hands tied back with a tie.

His vision had gone some time ago, blurred from the pain and blood loss. They flicked towards the coffee table where a gun laid, it's safety turned off, ready to shoot his brains all over the floor. Nnoitra pushed a finger into him, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath, his eyes shutting tight. The pain was enough to make him feel nauseous, his hands clenching into fists.

"I had missed your beautiful ass," Nnoitra sneered, pulling his finger free.

"I had enjoyed it the first time, but this shit was even better," Nnoitra sneered, Ichigo slumping against him.

Nnoitra pushed him to the ground, Ichigo landing on his back with a grunt. He stared up at Nnoitra with void eyes, panting from the blood that was slowly wetting the socks in his mouth and choking him, his every breath fought for.

Nnoitra grabbed the gun before standing, pointing it down at Ichigo's vulnerable form, a large grin splitting his lips.

"We can't have you telling again, now can we?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, the past few hours flashing before his eyes, his every mistake that led up to this.

Boredom had crawled into his life, Ichigo sighing as he got up from his bed. After Grimmjow had dropped him off to go to his job the day seemed to slow down, the clock only reading five. The sun was still up, refusing to go down that moment. Ichigo wanted it to go down though as he left his room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen, frowning when he realized that it seemed like nobody was home. Still.

He had saw the car parked outside and knew his father had to be home, but he had yet to see him. He had also expected the girl's to be home, but they also seemed to have evacuated the house. It was vacant now, and that scared Ichigo a tad more than it should've. He knew he wasn't alone.

He stopped in the kitchen, going over to a drawer and opening it, pretending to seem like he was just getting a spoon or a fork. He grabbed a cutting knife though, turning around and holding it behind his back.

"Hey dad!" he finally called out, a shiver crawling up his back when he heard feet shuffle. He tightened his hand around the knife's hilt, his narrowed eyes widening when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, the sound of something going off near silent.

He looked down, seeing a dart puncturing his chest, his vision blurring just slightly as he raised a hand and removed it, the knife beginning to tremble in his other hand.

'Property of Tokyo State Prison,' it read, Ichigo's vision spinning again, the knife falling from his hand, his legs becoming weak.

"Tranquilizers."

Ichigo looked up at the sound of the voice, terror tearing through his chest when he saw Nnoitra, his large frame appearing from the shadows.

"The guards used it on us prisoners when we got out of hand."

Ichigo stumbled forward, collapsing onto his hands and knees, Nnoitra smirking, walking over to him.

"A nasty little concoction of different chemicals and medications that leave the victim nearly paralyzed," Nnoitra came to stand before him, looking down to him with a sneer.

"I wonder how you would be if I injected you with one," he snickered, kneeling in front of him, grabbing his chin and raising his head, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Ichigo yelped when he was picked up then smacked down onto the tile floor on his back, his vision blurring even more, his entire world nearly all black.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you…"

Then it was all darkness. Twisting agony encased him, his own screams mere whispers in reality.

When he woke up, he wished he hadn't.

He could feel a tongue in his anus, his legs placed on thin, though muscular shoulders. Ichigo groaned when the tongue swiped deep, passing over his insides, the feeling pleasant in his fogged mind.

He panted when it was pulled away, his head feeling unstable on his shoulders, unable to hold itself up, lying lifelessly on the tiled floor he was on. He realized he was naked when the cold of the floor finally registered in his mind. He struggled weakly, gasping when a hand grabbed his throat, the fingers pressing down with a bruising force. He coughed and gasped, trying to take in oxygen, his eyes snapping open when he felt something hot press against him.

His scream was loud, but muffled by something pushed between his lips, his eyes watering as the sudden fast rhythm was introduced to him, his body rocking from the force, his teary eyes staring up at Nnoitra who grinned down at him sadistically.

"Did you miss this?" he sneered, going deep and stilling, grinding his hips against his ass. Ichigo arched when pleasure shot up his spine, accenting the pain and only making his ability to breath harder.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Nnoitra chuckled, releasing his neck when Ichigo's face started to turn a beautiful shade of blue. He licked his lips as he fucked him slow but hard, Ichigo sobbing out his agony, coughing when he choked on his own saliva.

His eyes snapped open when he heard his sister's cries, a scream of his own building up and breaking free, his hands reaching up and pressing against Nnoitra weakly, trying to push him away so he could go to his sisters.

"Their seeing everything," Nnoitra laughed, Ichigo closing his eyes with a gasp when he began to thrust faster.

"Smile for the camera, Ichigo."

His eyes opened, widening when he saw Nnoitra holding a camera over him, Ichigo screaming out in alarm, humiliation, anger, and fear.

"They saw from the very beginning. I put camera's all over your house," Nnoitra claimed, pressing into him harder and making him slide up on the floor.

"Your poor father is watching too," he sneered, Ichigo grunting when he grinded into him again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the mix of pleasure and pain, feeling nauseous.

"Oh no stay awake," Nnoitra ordered, punching his stomach, the sudden pain causing his eyes to snap open and vomit rise in his throat.

The force of the bile rising pushed the sock from his mouth, Nnoitra laughing maniacally as Ichigo vomited all over himself.

"We need to clean you up now, don't we?" he laughed, pulling out of him and standing up. Ichigo turned onto his hand and knees shakily, gagging to get it all out, screeching when water suddenly sprayed him, falling onto his side. Nnoitra held a hose, spraying Ichigo down with laughter, his screams gurgled from the water that poured down his throat and bruised his body from the force it was escaping.

"How do you like this Ichigo!" he yelled over the spray of water, turning the hose off when he appeared to be clean.

"Now let's continue," he chuckled, ichigo struggling to get up but constantly slipping, his sister's screams loud in his ears, his vision blurring as his hair was grabbed and he was pushed down onto his stomach.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Nnoitra asked as he pulled up his hips, Ichigo arching his back with a scream when he forced his way back into him. He rocked with each brutal thrust, crying and screaming from each friction laced thrust that seemed to burn him, his eyes shut screamed in agony when teeth sunk into his shoulder, his hands clenching into fist as he felt the steady pump of blood escaping his body, his eyes snapping open when pleasure shot up his spine and made his arms weak, a small moan escaping his throat.

"Ah, there's my little slut," Nnoitra grinned, thrusting faster in and out of him, his hands placed on Ichigo's hips, his tongue lapping at the blood that was slowly sliding down his skin, loving the hitch in his little bitches breath.

"Is someone enjoying this?" he snickered, biting his shoulder again, drawing more blood from the lean teen.

"So good," he husked against his skin, Ichigo gasping, his sobs erotic, the drool that slid down his chin enticing.

Nnoitra grabbed his chin, turning his head and linking their lips in a kiss, pulling away to lick the drool away.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he whispered, grinding against him and drawing another sobbing moan from his pink lips.

"I should fuck you harder shouldn't I?" he asked him, Ichigo shaking his head, crying out in pleasure when he pressed against his prostate.

"Wanna know why it feels so good?" he chuckled, thrusting harder into his convulsing insides, Ichigo gritting his teeth with a low growl.

"I add a little something to the dart, wanna guess what it was?" he asked with a snicker, Ichigo sweating as he panted, his vision spinning dangerously.

"Moan for your family to hear," he ordered, grinding harder, a loud moan escaping his throat, his face heating up to a dark red.

"Do you hear that daddy?!" Nnoitra yelled, thrusting hard into him, Ichigo gasping and choking on his sobs, Nnoitra's fingers sliding down his body to his aching erection.

"You're son's a filthy slut!"

Nnoitra began to pump him, Ichigo choking on a moan, his eyes shut tight as he wished for slumber to take him.

he was too hot, the pain that mixed with pleasure confusing his fogged brain who mistaked the pain for pleasure, his hips pushing back into Nnoitra just slightly, Nnoitra laughing loudly.

"Are you enjoying this? What a filthy whore!" he cackled, slapping Ichigo's ass and tearing a yelp from his throat. Nnoitra pulled out, pushing Ichigo down onto the floor harshly, Ichigo gasping out his pain.

"Let's try something else shall we?"

Ichigo shook his head, trying to get up but finding it hard. He managed to get to his knees before his hair was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet, his teeth grit tight.

He screamed when his back was punched, his spine protesting with aching pulses of agony.

"Let's see what else you enjoy," Nnoitra growled into his ear, Ichigo pushed against the counter, the loud slap of belt against skin bringing him only more pain. He yelped, his legs buckling beneath him. Nnoitra held him up though, whipping him harshly with the belt thill his entire body was caked with dried blood and darkened with bruises, Ichigo finally let go. He dropped to the ground without the support, his back screaming when he landed on it. He forced his eyes open, his vision blurring and his shape shifting.

A monster.

Ichigo looked up to Nnoitra now, then down the barrel of the gun. For hours he had been tortured and raped, and dying now seemed like his own safe haven. Tears streaked down his face as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Nnoitra's finger pressed on the trigger.

Pain shot up through his shoulder, his eyes snapping open as he screamed, the sound of another bang ringing through the house. Only it wasn't the gun, but instead the front door. Ichigo curled in a ball, his blurry vision only getting a brief glance of blue before Nnoitra was no longer standing above him. He took in gasping breaths as he clutched his wound, pulling his hand away to stare at his own blood in horror.

"Ichigo!"

His eyes snapped to Grimmjow who rushed towards him, Ichigo reaching for him weakly. He was snatched away from him though, Ichigo falling against the floor with a gasp.

He looked up to the ceiling, his vision blurring. He could hear Grimmjow calling for him, the sound of feet shuffling louder than his voice.

The light he saw became brighter then dimmed, his eyes slowly closing.

Sleep. Sleep now.

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow?

"Ichigo get up!"

No, Grimmjow. Sleep.

"He's dead now!"

Dead?

"Follow him!"

No. He wasn't dead.

Grimmjow… Grimmjow was here?

"Ichigo! Please get up, please!"

"He's dead!"

No. No, he wasn't… Dead.

Ichigo fought to open his heavy eyelids, his fingers twitching, clenching into a fist.

He wasn't…

His eyes opened, his chest rising and falling weakly, his head falling to the side. He saw the gun, his eyes blinking sluggishly. He looked to where he heard a thud, seeing Grimmjow beneath Nnoitra, his face red as he gasped for air, Nnoitra's hands wrapped around his neck, a maniacal grin splitting his face.

"Follow your bitch to the grave!" he growled, Grimmjow punching his shoulder weakly.

Ichigo blinked.

No…

He screamed for his body to move, his limbs slow as he got to all fours, crawling to the gun, his arms and legs shaking.

His fingers shook as they wrapped around the cold metal of the gun, his back protesting as he sat on his haunches, grabbing the gun with both hands, panting as he slowly raised it, pointing it at Nnoitra, his hands shaking.

Grimmjow looked to him, his eyes widening.

Ichigo looked to his red face that was slowly starting to turn purple, Ichigo's hand becoming steady.

"Ichigo do it!"

Nnoitra looked up but it was too late. The sound of the gunshot was loud, the force shaking Ichigo, the gun falling from his hands. Nnoitra seemed frozen, Grimmjow taking the chance to squirm from under him and run to Ichigo's side.

Violet locked with brown.

Nnoitra touched a finger to his chest, right above his heart. He pulled his hand away, his eyes looking down to the blood staining his pale skin. Slowly he fell back, his eye lifeless as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Ichigo! Oh god Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered as he got to his side, taking off his jacket and covering him with it then taking off his shirt and laying Ichigo down, pressing his shirt to the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

The sound of cop cars were loud outside, Grimmjow looking to the front door before back to Ichigo who stared up at him blearily.

"My family…" Ichigo muttered as cops flooded into the house, Grimmjow hushing him.

"They'll be fine," he soothed, pressing harder onto the wound.

Ichigo looked back to the ceiling, his eyes closing.

"Ichigo..."

Author's note: My editor decided to act like a bitch today so sorry if it seemed rushed.


	15. Chapter 15: Graduation

Chapter 15

**Three Years Later...**

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Everyone clapped, screaming as he stood up, his graduation gown flowing around him as he walked up the stairs to the stage. He walked up to the dean, taking his hand when he extended it then his diploma, turning to the large crowd with a wide smile. He raised it up in the air, the photographer, Grimmjow snapping a picture. Ichigo refrained from blowing him a kiss, walking down the stairs and back to his seat.

The graduation ceremony went by quickly, Ichigo running to Grimmjow when it was finally over, Grimmjow catching him when he jumped onto him, chuckling when he kissed all over his face, capturing his lips and kissing him deeply.

"Ew!" Ichigo pulled away, looking to a disgusted Karin, grinning as Grimmjow put him back on his feet.

He walked up to his family that slowly advanced, hugging each one individually. Karin and Yuzu were both in high school now, mature teenagers. Well at least in their eyes.

"You look like you're sucking off his face when you do that," she told him with a wince, the scene obviously not too appealing to her.

Good, that means she wasn't interested in any boys yet.

Ichigo only grinned at her, looking to his father who was talking to Grimmjow, the blue haired man nodding every now and then. He had graduated a year before him, and was already a somewhat famous photographer for a company called Kobunsha, a well known magazine company. Ichigo was proud of him.

Grimmjow didn't want to stop there though. He was saving up money to buy a building he was going to turn into his own mechanic shop. Ichigo guessed he could have the best of both worlds.

Grimmjow looked to him, sending him a wide smile, his father walking away.

"Meet us at the house!" he yelled at Ichigo who nodded, walking up to Grimmjow and hugging him, kissing him again just for the feel of the shock that curled his toes.

"Did he say yes?" Ichigo whispered against his lips, Grimmjow grinning, pecking his lips, his hands sliding down his back.

"Yeah," he whispered, Ichigo gaping in shock before screaming in excitement and joy, jumping in Grimmjow's arms.

"When's the soonest I can move in?"

Grimmjow grinned.

After the incident with Nnoitra he moved out and lived with Neliel. He worked as a delivery boy for a good year and half before he had enough money to buy a small one room apartment of his own, Neliel giving him some money of her own of course.

Ichigo had been traumatized and ill for a long while, and his father told him he couldn't go with him till he finished school. It took a while but he got better, and now that he had finished school he could hardly wait!

"Tomorrow," Grimmjow muttered, kissing him again before letting him go, packing up his supplies. Ichigo did a little dance while he wasn't looking, biting his lower lip as he watched Grimmjow work.

"How about tonight?"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, snorting at his eagerness.

"Your dad said meet him at the house, not my apartment," he pointed out, already knowing he was going to lose this fight anyway. They both knew his father would rather have him at his apartment than home.

"I'll apologize later," Ichigo whispered into his ear, Grimmjow shivering as his breath wafted over his skin, creating a sweet torture.

He turned around, grabbing Ichigo's hand and twisting him around before pulling him against him, Ichigo chuckling, kissing his chin.

"Can we go now?"

They stumbled into his apartment, Grimmjow slamming the door closed behind them, turning and pushing Ichigo against it, their lips locked in a steamy kiss.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow lifted him, his legs wrapping around his waist, his arms wrapping around his neck, Grimmjow taking off his cap and throwing it somewhere.

Ichigo chuckled as he let him down, Grimmjow's fingers clumsily trying to remove his clothing, his mind fogged with lust.

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath as he reached down, helping him.

His clothing slowly fell to the floor, Ichigo removing his hands once he got the hang of it. He reached forward, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up, Grimmjow raising his arms so they pesky thing can be removed.

Their lips came back together, Ichigo moaning softly when his hands skimmed over his nipples before he slowly clawed down his chest, Ichigo arching into the touch.

"You ready for this?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo shivering. He rubbed his cheek against Grimmjow's feeling his fingers digging into sides.

"I'm ready baby."

Ichigo's pants fell to the floor.

His teeth sank into his bottom lip, his hands running over Grimmjow's ribs, shivering as his hands ran over his bare body. He let out a small moan when he kissed his neck, tilting his head to give him better access. He hissed when he bit him, his mouth opening as he began to suck on his captured skin, Ichigo's eyes rolling back into his head. The slow pace quickened though and soon Ichigo was laying on Grimmjow's bed, his body laid bare for only him to see. Grimmjow loomed over him, careful as he guided himself to Ichigo's twitching hole. Ichigo's hands shot up to Grimmjow's bare shoulders, his blunt nails digging into his skin. Grimmjow grit his teeth as he pushed in, forcing his hips to still when he was finally in completely, grabbing Ichigo's thighs and pushing them up higher. Ichigo panted, his face flushed red, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, his eyes staring up into space.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered, leaning down to kiss him, bringing him back to reality. "Move," he whispered, Grimmjow grunting his reply. He pulled his hips back, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he thrusted back in, his back arching off the bed. Grimmjow grit his teeth against the tight heat as he adopted a slow pace, Ichigo gasping under him with each one.

"Am I hurting you?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, grunting when Ichigo clamped around him, his breath stolen away.

"N-no," Ichigo whispered shakily, arching with a gasp when he thrusted in harder, his toes curling.

"It…" Ichigo licked his lips, a small moan escaping his throat when Grimmjow pressed against his prostate, the knot in his stomach tightening and his erection leaking, precum pooling in his belly button. "I-It f-feels good," he stuttered, raking his nails down Grimmjow's back with a small whimper.

He lifted his head from the pillow's, looking down to where he and Grimmjow connected, his brow furrowed with lust as he watched himself cling to him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, letting his head fall back onto the pillows.

"Faster!" he gasped, Grimmjow doing as he bid. Ichigo's small gasps became hisses and loud moans of pleasure, his hands gliding down Grimmjow's shoulders to his waist, feeling the muscle ripple in his stomach with each flex from movement, his sweat and surprisingly soft skin. Ichigo looked to where they were connected again, licking his lips before resting his head back, his eyes shutting tight as he moaned, the sudden shock of pleasure snapping up his spine and frying his mind too much for him to bare, the knot about to snap.

"I'm gonna- Oh god!" he gasped, arching when he thrust in again, Grimmjow releasing his thighs, leaning down and kissing his lips, panting when he pulled away.

"Go ahead," he whispered, reaching a hand down and stroking his member, Ichigo grabbing his neck and pulling him down, smashing their lips together as the knot inside of him burst. He cried out into Grimmjow's mouth as he was swept away into bliss, his vision blurring and his abdomen hurting from the force. Grimmjow was swept away with him, groaning loudly before shivering as he emptied himself into Ichigo, his hips thrusting weakly, trying to prolong the feeling. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath, trying to clear his hazy vision.

After it all, as Grimmjow laid his head on his shoulder, Ichigo felt for once a moment of silence was called for. To imagine something like what he felt existed was unbelievable during his hard times was unbelievable, but to feel Grimmjow's racing heart against his brought him solace, his eyes closing.

He wasn't a whore. He wasn't a slut. He was Grimmjow's, and that's all that mattered.

**The End**

**Author's note: **I think I'm gonna stop writing for a while (always say that). This story was not the easiest for me and I feel so old and drained after writing it. The rape scenes were as hard as they could get and the little bit of intimacy between the two was just bleh to me. But I wrote it and it is finished, so all is good!


End file.
